Let The Truth Be Told
by JaeHeeJun
Summary: well, here's the next chapter. some of you may not remember how the story flows or may not even have read it. anyway, here it is. it's a bit short.
1. Without You

Hope you liked this one. Read and review please. It may be not that good but please send me your reviews. Criticisms are accepted.

They are already 17 years old here.

Chapter 1: Without You

Natsume sat under the Sakura tree. He misses Mikan. He missed her when she was angry with him. When she smiles at him. When she is with him. When she is annoying him. Now, she is with another man.

He envies Ruka he is with Hotaru for the past three years. Three months past Yuu and Sumire got together. Nonoko is with Koko for two years. Anna and the levitating person for two months (I do not know his name). He envies all of his friends. Mikan has no permanent boy friend; she kept changing boy friends months by months. Boys follow her everywhere even her ex-boy friends wanted to be with her again. As for him, many girls are with him but just for a fling or a one - night stand, (I know that they are too young for that matter, but that is how the story goes). He misses her. He wants to hug her, to kiss her, to be with her. As in to be with her in bed! (Please spare me).

He remembers the day when he and Mikan have their own separate ways. It has been four years…

Flashback…

Natsume sat under the sakura tree reading his manga when a certain brown-haired girl approaches him.

"Good afternoon Natsume" she greeted him cheerfully.

"…" no response

"Natsume, can I ask you something?"

"Go on don't waste my time" he said coldly.

"Well, you see there are some boys who purposes to me to be their girlfriend. Do you think it's alright?"

Natsume looked at her faced. Natsume thought that she was so beautiful. He saw seriousness on her face. He looked away.

"Why should I care? Do what you want" he said. "No, of course it is not okay!" Natsume thought.

"Oh, okay" she said she sound a bit hurt.

The next day…

Natsume saw Mikan with another guy; they are holding each other's hand. Mikan just look at him and give him a small smile. Then look away and walked away from him with her boyfriend.

He feels his heart hurt. He knows in himself that his heart is breaking into pieces right now and it cannot be mend without her.

Since that day, they did not get along just liked before. She still greets him but she did not annoy him anymore.

Since that day, she kept changing boy friends and for him he kept changing girls too.

End of flashback…

She changed a lot since that day; she is not the annoying girl anymore. She is matured since that day.

Natsume feel the cool breeze of the wind. It makes him shiver. He feels so lonely for the past four years. He keeps his loneliness to himself; even Ruka asked him what is wrong with him he did not bother to tell him.

He heard footsteps approaching him. The person sat besides him and it suddenly speaks…

"You know what Natsume you should tell her what you feels," the voice said to him in a very serious tone.

"What do you want now Koko?" he asked in a very cold tone he could muster.

"You should tell her what you feel about her or else the two of you will be trap in darkness forever. You two feel the same way, why do not you let it out. You and Mikan make it harder for the two of you," Koko said with full of concern in his words.

"Don't lecture me or I'll burn you!" Natsume said to him. He was annoyed, he does not like this kind of Kokoroyomi, and he was so matured. He even talks liked a father to him.

"For god's sake Natsume! We are not 10 years old anymore for you to act liked that. We are not even 11, 12, or 13, we are 17 years old. I thought you are a genius, why did not you think of being matured. You play with boys liked they are some kind of a toy" he said to him in a very disgusting voice.

"Mind your own business. What do you know anyway? You do not know a single thing about how I feel and what that little girl feeling. Stop acting liked you know everything," Natsume said to him, now looking at Koko.

"Natsume do you forget what I have?" he look into Natsume's face eye to eye. I can read peoples minds, I know what they are thinking. I know everything around them. People's thoughts are just entering my mind, liked they are part of me. That makes mo know everything, which makes me know what you thinks" he looked away. "As for Mikan, she tells me everything, every night. You may not notice it but she is waiting for something rather for someone. It is up to you what you will do. If you want to be happy, do what your hearts tells you to do" after saying that, Koko stands up and brush away the dirt pants he walked away without even a single goodbye on him.

Natsume lay on the grass when Koko walked away. It kept echoing in his mind what he said a while ago. "She's waiting for something rather for someone". Who is this someone? It cannot be him. Who is it? These questions keep on repeating in his mind. He is losing hope to have her, to be with her. Someone approached him.

"Natsume are you coming at our gig tonight?"

He opens his eyes to see who the owner of the voice is. It is a pink haired girl with brown eyes. Probably one of his girls.

"Yeah" he stood up.

The girl clung to his arms. They walked together.


	2. Far Away

Chapter 2: Far Away

Mikan is looking outside the window; she is waiting for her boy friend. She saw someone at the sakura tree. It was Natsume; she was watching him from far away.

"You're so far away from me Natsume. I cannot reach you. I cannot even walk on the grounds that you walk to. Even stepping on your shadow is hard for me"

She saw him thinking deeply "what is he thinking? I wonder what it is. Did I ever cross his minds?"

She saw Koko approached Natsume. Koko is talking to him. It was liked he was saying something to him "oh no! Don't tell he is telling Natsume what did I tells him"

Koko did not even smile at Natsume. It is not liked him though. He was telling something to him. They look liked arguing.

She heard footsteps coming towards her direction. She turned around to see who it was. She thought it was her boy friend but it was not. It was Sumire.

"Good afternoon Mikan" she smiled at her.

"Good afternoon to you too Sumire" she greeted her back cheerfully.

"What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for my boy friend"

"Oh, what are you looking outside the window?" she asked her curiously.

"Nothing" she walked away and dragged her so she will not see whom is she looking to.

Sumire insists looking outside the window. She saw Natsume and Koko. She watched them.

"They looked like talking about something serious," Sumire said to her calm but serious.

Mikan walks towards the window and lean on the wall.

"Yeah. Koko did not even smile at Natsume," she said to her coldly.

"Mikan, why don't you tell Natsume that you are waiting for him" Sumire asked her not even looking at her. Her eyes are focus on Natsume and Koko.

"Why should I? It is not worth it. I have many boys around me why should I be obsessed with him," she said coldly. She was holding her tears to fall down.

"Its not liked you, you know. You don't give up fight that easily"

"I don't enter to any fights. I do not need to fight for my love for him. He was so dense to notice that I was waiting for him. I was change because of his cold attitude," she said looking down.

"Look at yourself. You are so pretty. You are beautiful. You are smart. Every boy in the academy wants you. However, do you want them? Are you happy to be with them?" Sumire said to her. She was looking at her eyes to eyes.

"He was so numb to know what I feel for him. Since in grade school I always love him but all he does is to ignore me. He avoided me even though I wanted to be close to him. He always say that he don't want me to be trap in the darkness that he has" her eyes is full of sadness than anger.

"You should tell him what you feel. In that, way the two of you will not be lonely anymore. That two of you are trap in darkness that each of you made" Sumire turned around and walked away.

"And don't keep yourselves in darkness because you shouldn't be" after saying that she waved a good bye to her.

When she looked at the window, she saw Koko is not with Natsume anymore. She saw Natsume lay on the grass she saw a certain pink haired girl approached him. He stood up, the girl clung on to his arms, and they walked away.

After seeing that tears flow onto her eyes. That is when she realized that she could not wait fore him any more.

She heard someone is approaching her. She turns around and saw a dark green haired man. It was her boy friend. He was tall and handsome. His name is Jun Yamasita. She wiped her tears.

"Are you crying?" Jun asked her with full of concern. He was her only boy friend that last for more than one month. They were three months on now.

"No, I'm not" she said to him and smiled widely. He wraps his hands around her waist and they walked together.


	3. Pain and tears

Chapter 3: Pain and Tears

Natsume is walking at the dark corridor towards his room. He saw a couple. They are familiar to him. He knows who it was.

It was Mikan and a certain guy named Jun. Mikan's leaning on the wall while her boy friend's hand is on her waist. Their faces are just inches away from each other. He knows what they are doing but he had no right to interfere.

Natsume watched the two of them. "I can't have you Mikan. Why? Why can't you be with me? Why did you hurt me this much? I thought that I would forget about you if I will just have many girls around me. However, I did not, your face always feature on my mind. You are always beautiful. You are always charming. You will always be the one I love, only you" he feels a hot liquid flowing on his face. He wiped his tears.

He saw Mikan and Jun kissed a passionate one. He closed his eyes, turns around and walked away.

Mikan saw him. She stop kissing her boyfriend and watched Natsume leaving "why Natsume? Why do you always leave every time you saw me? Do you really hate me that much? It hurts you know. I thought that I'd forget about you, if I have someone else in my life. Still I did not forget you. Instead of forgetting you I always think about you everyday" she felt someone touched her cheeks.

"why are you crying Mikan?" Jun asked her with full of concern in his eyes." was I crying?' she touched her cheeks and feel a liquid on it.

"Yeah" he wiped her tears with a handkerchief.

"Sorry for that. I just remember something"

"What is it?"

"I don't want to remember it. It makes me cry every time I remember it"

"Okay, don't remember it anymore okay? I don't like it when I see you cry" he said to her.

She gave him a sweet smile. She knows that Jun loves her. He does not care about his past boy friends as long as mikan's with him he will be happy. He is the only one who understands her. "Okay" Mikan simply said to him.

Natsume went straight to his room. He lay on his bed.

"Why Mikan? Why do you hurt me this much? I cannot stand the pain that you are causing me. I can't forget you, I can't erase you in my heart" he falls asleep thinking about her.

Sorry. I know my story is lame. Moreover, you are all free to say it. Tell me if you want me to stop it here because I fell liked doing it. Any way reviews please and thank you to all the people who read it and give me reviews.


	4. Night Club

Chapter 4: Night Club

It is already 7 pm and Natsume is still asleep. Someone knock on his door.

"Knock, knock"

Natsume heard the knocks on his door but he still wants to sleep so he just ignores it.

"Knock, knock. Natsume are you coming with us?" the person said.

He yawns and rubbed his eyes.

"Who is it?"

"It's me Sakuno" she is the pink haired girl.

"What time is it?" he asked sleepily. He still in bed.

"Its already 7. Are you not letting me in?"

"Wait a minute" he stood up and open his bedroom door. When he opened it, Sakuno is already inside his living room. Sakuno hug him and kiss him on the lips.

"Do you have a good nap?" she asked him sweetly.

"Yeah, yeah" he said annoyingly

"Do you like my outfit?" she asked him hoping that he would like her dress. She wore a white tube, a mini skirt and a b lack boots. She wore a heavy make-up.

"You look like a human. I'm going to take a shower" he closed his door and headed towards the bathroom.

"Okay" she sound a bit disappointed. She prepares for Natsume but he does not even appreciate it. She sat down at Natsume's couch and read a magazine.

20 minutes passed…

Natsume exited his bedroom door. He wore a bagging pants and a white sleeveless and as usual his earrings, he looks liked a hunk, he really is a hunk though.

"Wow, Natsume, you're so handsome" she complimented him while blushing. Sakuno ran towards him and clung to his arms.

"Yeah, yeah. Lets' go" Natsume said annoyingly "I much more liked it if Mikan said that to me" Natsume thought.

They exited his room…

At the night club…

Natsume has been drinking for hours now. He wants to drunk himself to forget about his heart problems.

"Hey Natsume let's dance" Sakuno wrap herself on his body.

He is still drinking his liquor.

"I don't want to"

"Come on. We're here to have fun" she's dragging him but she can't move him "okay. Let's stay here then" she is touching his chest more on caressing it. He just ignores her.

Sakuno started kissing him. He was annoyed even he is drunk he does not want her. Natsume pushed her away.

"Not now" he stands up and exited the nightclub.

Sakuno is a bit disappointed. "Natsume did not even notice me tonight. He treat me liked dirt. I do not mean anything Natsume. Why Natsume? I love you since the day that I saw you. You didn't even appreciate my love for you" tears fall down in her eyes. She wiped her tears and return at the dance floor (wow, she easily recovered huh, hehehe).

Natsume headed straight the dormitory. He walked pass by mikan's room. He notices that the light was still on. He climbs to the tree nearest to her window.

Jun is with her. Natsume gripped his fist. He watched what they where going to do.

Jun turn the lights off and lay on mikan's bed. He wraps his body around hers and kissed her on the forehead.

Thanks for my readers. I really appreciate it that you read my fan fiction. Even though it is not that good. Wait for other chapters. I am going to make a poem for Natsume and Mikan, making poems is what I am good at.

I know I am not a good author and my stories are not that good either so please tell me if I have to stop because I really will stop. I love you all querida! (Querida means my love in Spanish) read and review.


	5. The Visitors

Chapter 5: The Visitors

Jun waits for Mikan to fell asleep. Natsume is still at the top of the tree. He still is watching them although he cannot see what they were doing because it was too dark.

Jun stood up and put blanket on her. He kissed her forehead and then he saw tears in her eyes "why is she crying?" Jun asked himself. He dries her tears.

"Na...Na…Natsume" Mikan said unconsciously.

Jun was not even shock about it because he knows that Mikan wanted to forget about Natsume. "You still love him do you? Do not worry Mikan I will make you forget about him. I'm here to love you," he whispers to her.

He lifts up his face and saw Natsume at the top of the tree watching them. Natsume did not even know that junk already saw him. What he just saw is their shadow; junk smiled and exited the room. Natsume saw that Jun is already gone. He jumped to the window and enters the room.

He touched her cheeks gently, he fell liquid, and it is her tears. He wiped her tears and embraced her. He was not even aware what he was doing. He dozed off on top of Mikan.

Mikan woke up because of the heavy thing that was on top of her. She cannot move her body. She cannot even see who is on top of her. She smells the aroma of the liquor.

"Jun is that you?" she asked softly. She knows it was not Jun.

"…" no reply.

Mikan pushed him on the other side of the bed to see who it was. She turns on the lampshade and saw that it was Natsume.

"Natsume what are you doing here!" Mikan shrieked.

Natsume open his eyes but his sight was blurred.

"WH-where am I?" he asked unconsciously.

"You're in my room jerk!" Mikan shout at him. She is blushing because she can see his masculinity. His soft features and his muscles "he's so handsome" Mikan thought, it made her blush more.

Natsume rubbed his eyes and he can see clearly now. He saw Mikan blushed it make him smile.

He grabbed her it makes her land on his chest. She can hear his heart beats. It is beating very fast. She does not know why though. It makes her heart pound faster.

Natsume turn around making him on top of her. He kissed her on the forehead and then on the nose…

"Natsume stop it, you're drunk," Mikan pleaded to him.

Natsume did not even bother to listen to her. He was reaching her lips and then he caught it. He force his way towards her mouth. Mikan taste the liquor that he drinks before.

"Stop it. You're tired, take a rest" she pushed him away to make him stop. Natsume dozed off again. Mikan stood up and get a wet towel; she wiped it to his body. To make him comfortable.

Natsume suddenly stood up and run towards the bathroom. He vomited his liquor. Mikan rubbed him on the back.

"Natsume, are you alright?" Mikan asked worriedly.

He washes his mouth and his face. Mikan flush the bathroom's sink.

"Yeah" he lifts up his head "sorry for the disturbance" he walked away and exited her room. He go straight t o his bedroom and immediately fall down to sleep.

Mikan go to sleep too.

In Jun's room…

Jun felt someone's presence. The aura is familiar to him. He gets up to his bed and turn on the lights. He was shock to see a not very old man in black suit with long blonde hair that is tied up in pony. Five men in black escorted the man.

"Master" he kneels down and bowed his head.

"We have a change of plans jun.," his master said.

"Master you can send a messenger to said that to me. I know that you are a very busy man," Jun said with full of respect in his voice.

"I want to come here personally. I want to know if you are still on our side"

"I am"

"Friday next week we will kidnap the girl at the academy garden" one in the men in black said "bring her there"

"Why is it to sudden master? She did not even master her other alice yet. She didn't even know it," Jun said.

"We need her now," his master said to him in a very cold voice "why are you hesitating?"

"No sir, I am not"

"You know how important she was on our organization," his master said to him.

"I know very well sir"

After saying that, they were gone. Jun stood up, turn off the light and lay on his bed. He put his hands on his forehead.

"What should I do now? I cannot give her to them. I love her so much. How could I save her?" he asked t his questions in himself and fell asleep…

Thanks for the readers who read this fan fiction of mine. Thank you very much.

Read and review please… tell me if it is boring. Thanks again.


	6. The Announcement

Chapter 6: The Announcement

Mikan woke up late again. She was running all around her room. Her auburn hairs are tied in ponytail. She exited her room and saw Jun outside her room.

"Good morning Jun!" she greets him cheerfully and kissed him on his cheeks.

"Good morning Mikan" he said sleepily. He still sleepy because he sleep late last night.

"any problem" Mikan asked him.

"none" he smiled at him

"why did you wait here outside? You could knock on my door you know.

"I don't want to bother you. I know you are hurrying again" he tease her "let's go. Class starts in five minutes and its Mr.Jinno's class," he said to her.

""right" they walked very fast. They reach their classroom. It was very noisy.

They entered the room. Mikan's eye caught Natsume. He was rubbing his head "I guess he have a hangover." Mikan thought. They took their seats. The bell already rings. Mr.jinno came in. "god morning class" they fell silent and stood up "good morning Mr. Jinno" they sat down.

(Fast forward) the bell rings.

"Good bye" "Good bye Mr. Jinno"

Once Mr.Jinno has gone, Mr.Narumi came in. "good morning to you all" he greets them cheerfully.

"Good morning Mr.Narumi"

"I have an announcement to you and I know you will find it great" all of them fell silent "starting this day until Thursday next week you will have no classes. All of you will prepare for your incoming prom night. And on Friday next week will be your prom night" he said to them cheerfully "wow" girls said dreamily except for Hotaru.

"All of you are expected to have your own partner and you must come because attendance is a must" Mr.Narumi continue "Hotaru, Mikan, Nonoko and Anna we need your help for our preparation. Those who want to help could join us.

"Okay" the four of them said in unison "good bye now" Mr.Narumi exited the room.

Koko asked Nonoko to be his partner of course she accepted it. The levitating boy asked Anna and Yuu asked Sumire.

Ruka came towards Hotaru and asked her.

"Hotaru want to be my partner," Ruka said very fast because he was so nervous. Because even Hotaru is his girlfriend, she still loves to torture him.

"If you will pay me 1000 rabbits," Hotaru said coldly.

All of their friends sweat dropped.

"Why is that? I'm your boy friend"

"And so? You're my boy friend but it doesn't mean that you will be my partner too"

"Come on Hotaru. Ruka is going to cry. Do you want to see him cry huh?" Mikan tease her.

"I'm just joking" and then she smile at him.

"Is that a yes?" Ruka asked excitedly.

"Yeah" she said coldly. He embraced her that makes her blush.

They heard stamping of feet. Suddenly their door bangs open. Girls' runs towards Natsume and boys come running towards Mikan. (The fan girls did not go to Ruka because Hotaru will kill them. Hehehe.)

They we are asking the two of them (Mikan and Natsume). "I already have a partner" Mikan and Natsume, said in unison. They all get out of the room heads down.

Sakuno approach Natsume.

"Natsume, am I going to be your partner?" Sakuno asked him, her eyes are twinkling by joy.

"Yeah, yeah" he said annoyingly. He does not have any choice. He wanted to ask Mikan but she already has a partner.

Mikan hear this, she is a bit hurt. All of them get out of the room…

I know its boring but please read and review. Thanks for reading.


	7. The Preparations

Chapter 7: Preparations

Junk was in deep thoughts. He was thinking to what he should do. "I'm going to protect her even if it causes my life. I don't want to give her to them"

"Jun!" Mikan shout at him.

"Huh! Are you calling me?"

"Yeah. I have called you a millionth time"

"I'm sorry. I was thinking about something"

"Do you have any problem?" Mikan asked him with a worried look on her face.

"None. Do not worry about me. Okay?"

"Okay" she gave him a sweet smile. "I have to hurry. I am going to Mr.Narumi we are going to talk about the preparations for the prom. See you at the canteen" she kissed him at the cheeks.

"Okay. Bye" he waved to her good bye.

At the teacher's lounge…

"Where's Mikan?" Mr.Narumi asked Hotaru, Anna and Nonoko.

The door bangs open "I'm…sorry… I'm late" she was catching for her breath.

"Its enough for you to be late and making to noise is very irritating," Hotaru, told her.

"Hehehe. I'm sorry"

"Girls pay attention now" they all listen to him. "Hotaru I need you're inventions for lights, sounds and some other things liked that" "okay" "Anna and Nonoko, I need the two of you to make the food and drinks" "great" they said in unison. "As for you Mikan, you will help us for the designing of the hall"

"Alright"she replies cheerfully.

"Thanks girls. You are dismissed now. See you tomorrow"

The girls exited the room…

It is a busy day of the Alice academy high school division. They are all preparing because two days from now and it is already prom night.

"Student's lets' have our dinner. It is seven in the evening already. See you here at nine. Okay?" Mr.Misaki told them.

"Yes sir" they all said in unison.

At the canteen…

"Oh boy, I really am starving" Mikan said rubbing her stomach.

"Yeah. It's really tiring," Anna said.

"Look! There they are" Ana saw koko with the gang.

"Hi Mikan" Jun greet her.

"Hello" she kissed him at the lips for a second Natsume saw this he looks away.

Mikan is drooling because of hunger.

"The food was delicious" after 30 minutes they all finished their foods.

They all go back to their room and sleep.

Jun walked Mikan to her room. He waits until she falls asleep. He touched her cheeks.

"I promise you Mikan they will never lay their hands on you. I will protect you; I had better die than leaving you to them. You still are finding the light in the darkness that you made. And I can't bring you into another darkness, the darkness that you could never escape" junk whisper to her but she cannot hear it.

He kissed her on her lips and go to his room…

I am sorry if it was a bit short. I am doing some script for my cousin's play and some drawings too. I just post this one. I know that it is boring. And I am sorry for that. Thanks for reading. Read and review please.


	8. Last Words

Chapter 8: Last Words

The students of Alice academy high school division woke up early in the morning to continue their preparations. They finished it at eight.

Mr.Narumi claps his hands "we're finished now" he rolled his eyes all over the banquet hall "wow, you all did a great job!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's really awesome" one of the girls said.

"I can't wait for tomorrow!" Nonoko exclaimed.

"Well, since we're finished here. All of you should take a rest for tomorrow night because tomorrow night is the night you have all waited. I hope all of you already have your own partners, bye" he winks at them.

All of them exited the hall and fall asleep.

The next day…

It is a beautiful morning. The sun is already up. Flowers blooms, birds sung the students woke up with a good sleep.

At the canteen…

"I can't wait for tonight!" some girls exclaimed excitedly.

"Hotaru do you have your gown already?" Mikan asked her.

"Yes I have" Hotaru replies.

"May I see, may I see, may I see it?" Mikan exclaimed excitedly.

"No" she said coldly.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want your filthy hands on it. Do you already have a gown?"

"I still don't have any. I don't know what should I wear" Mikan said while frowning.

"That's not a problem. Come to my room. You too Anna and Nonoko"

"Thank you so much Hotaru! You really are my best friend," Mikan said while running towards Hotaru, probably she is going to hug her.

"Don't touch me!" Hotaru said calmly and hit her with here baka gun.

"Hotaru you're a meanie!"

"Stop acting like a child"

"HN"

They all finished their foods and go to their respective rooms. Natsume sat under the sakura tree reading his favorite manga. He heard footsteps approaching him. The person sits down beside him.

"Natsume…" the voice said calmly but he was hesitating if he would talk to Natsume "… I want to talk to you about something important"

Natsume put down his manga and look up at the person. He saw seriousness on his face.

"What do you want now jun?"

"I want you to take care of Mikan, follow her everywhere and protect her" junk said to him.

"What do you think I want to do that? You are her boyfriend it is your responsibility to take care of her," Natsume said. He does not like this kind of conversation. It makes him irritated.

"Because I know you love her. She is everything into my life; if she is gone, I am gone as well. But she only cares for me as a friend. She loved somebody else and I know that"

"Why are you telling me that? You're sounding liked you're going to die anytime now" he said, he was a bit bored.

"Death is certain but the time of death is not. And I know to myself that tonight I will be leaving. Take good care of her because there are also many threat in her life" after saying that Jun stood up and walked away.

Natsume was so confused; he does not understand what he was talking about. He was telling things as if it was his last words for him.

Jun go straight to his room. His decision of protecting Mikan will never break even if it cost his life. He is ready for it, all he need to do is to wait for tonight. He will make his last night wonderful.

I am sorry if it is short. I promise that the next chapter will be long. Thanks for those who read it. Also for those reviews. Read and review.

And his name is Jun not junk.


	9. Prom Night

Chapter 9: Prom Night

Mikan, Anna and Nonoko are at hotaru's room waiting for her. Hotaru came out of nowhere. She brings s that look like a changing room.

"Mikan you get in first," Hotaru said to her. "Okay" she said happily.

"What color of gown you liked?" Hotaru asked her. "I like peach". "Long gown or mini gown?" "Long gown" she said firmly. Hotaru is typing what she told her. She typed peach and long on a mini computer set on the dressing room. She typed what design of the gown she liked. She typed a tube gown that is fitted on mikan's body. After a minute the dressing room, produce lights and Mikan got out of the dressing room.

She is wearing a peach tube gown that is fitted on her body. Her curves are perfectly shape o her gown. Her hair is in peacock style, she just wear a light make up with a diamond earrings and necklace. She looks beautiful. She looks like a goddess.

"Wow. Mikan you're so beautiful!" Anna and Nonoko exclaimed in unison.

"Invention 0182: instant dressing room. It will make over you to any style you like" Hotaru said to no one.

"That was a great invention Hotaru!" Mikan complimented her with a big smile on her face. Hotaru did not bother to listen to her "whose next?" she asked Anna and Nonoko.

"I am" Anna said. She steps inside the dressing room. Hotaru typed oink and mini. After a minute, she comes out.

She wore a pink strap mini gown above her knee, which looks perfectly on her. Her hair is tied in bun and not so dark make-up. She wore a ruby necklace and earrings.

Nonoko entered next. Hotaru typed blue and long. When she gets out, she wore a blue strap long gown fitted in her body. Full of glitters in it as a design, her straight hair becomes curly and light make up. She wore a sapphire necklace and earrings.

Hotaru entered next. She typed violet and mini. When she gets out, she wore a violet strapless mini gown above her knee. Her hairs are in braid. She wore a violet one-inch cloth around her neck with a big white pearl on it. It serves as her necklace and a pair of pearl earrings.

They all look gorgeous. They all headed towards the banquet hall because it is already eight in the evening. Their boyfriends surely are waiting for them already.

The boys wore a tuxedo or Americana wit red flowers or red napkins on the left side of their black suit (sorry I was just being timid picturing what they wore. Hehehe).

When they entered the hall, almost all the boys turn their heads. They look like a goddess. Their boyfriends are jealous; they are threatening the boys who look at their girlfriend. Jun was just laughing at them; he knows that Mikan is beautiful so it is okay if boys are admiring her. As for Natsume, his eyes fix only at Mikan.

Jun gave Mikan a bouquet red rose. She clung on to his arms and sit at their respective tables. Sakuno entered the hall, she was wearing a red gown, which is off shoulder and had raffles on it as a design.

She saw Natsume and hugs him. Natsume look irritated and pushed her away. Mikan smile seeing Natsume pushing Sakuno. Sakuno stared at Natsume with a confused look. Natsume just ignore her.

They play a sweet song. Mr.Narumi speak at the microphone "everyone get up and move your body!"

Jun stood up and kneeled down in front of Mikan. He offer his right hand to her "may I have this dance?" he asked gently.

Mikan cannot stop giggling. She accepts his hand. They are on the dance floor.Jun put his hands on mikan's waist while Mikan put her hands on Jun's shoulder. They dance smoothly.

Sakuno dragged Natsume on the dance floor. Natsume being a gentleman just let her do what she wants. He was actually not in the mood to dance.

Natsume caught mikan's eye. They stare at each other as if they were talking to one another. Jun notice that Mikan did not pay any attention at him because it was the third time that she steps to his foot. He turns around to see what the reason of her being absent minded.

He saw Natsume but he quickly look away. Now he understands. He release Mikan and approach Natsume and Sakuno.

They stop dancing. "May I have you as a partner?" Jun asked Sakuno. Sakuno stared at Natsume and saw that he did not mind at all. She nodded.

Jun whispers to Natsume "go and ask her".

Natsume do not understand at all. Jun glared at Mikan. He gets what he meant. Natsume gave him a why-should-I-do- that look, Jun just pushed him. Jun offer his hands to Sakuno. They started dancing.

Natsume approach Mikan. "May we dance?" he asked. Mikan's eyes widened because she do not ever think that Natsume will asked her into a dance.

Mikan said "ye…yeah" her voice were broking but eventually she smiled at him.

Natsume put his hands on her waist while Mikan put her hands on his shoulder. They were just inches away from each other. They could feel each other's breath; it was a very sweet moment for the two of them. Jun smiled at them. Sakuno has a disapproving look but she cannot do anything, Jun does not want to release her.

The music stop. They still do not want to release each other's touch but Jun approach the two of them.

"Mikan can I speak with you?" he asked her in a very serious tone.

"Of course" she smiled sweetly at him and follows him.

Natsume look disappointed because he thought he will be with Mikan much longer. However, he has no position to tell Mikan to stay because he is not her boyfriend. Her boyfriend was Jun and it hurts him thinking that Mikan was with another man, he just watch them disappear.

Jun and Mikan stop at the academy garden. "They might come here any minute now," Jun thought. He turns around to face Mikan. He embraced her.

"Do you have any problem?" Mikan asked him.

"I want to feel the warmness of your body before I go. You know that I love you very much and I will protect you. I will be always here by your side. I want you to be happy. I want you to be with Natsume…" tears streaming down in his eyes. Mikan was confused.

"What are you talking about? You're not going to leave me are you?" Mikan embraced him tightly. Jun was the only one who understands her except for Hotaru. She does not want to be with those boys anymore, whose only love her because she was pretty and all that. She was afraid of losing one of her best friend.

"Promise me Mikan be happy, don't keep yourself in darkness. You are light is just right beside you. I love you and I know that you know that. Don't be afraid… don't be" he hug her tightly.

They heard the rustling of the leaves…

Natsume at banquet hall…

He saw them disappear. The banquet hall door bangs open. It was Persona. He was catching his breath; it looks liked that he was running. All the people inside were looking at him.

"Natsume!" he shouts calmly.

Natsume appear in front of him "what do you want now?"

"Where's your little girlfriend?"

"Whose little girlfriend?"

"Mikan Sakura. Where is she Natsume?"

"Why do you need her?" Natsume's voice were full of hatred, he feels something must have happened.

"If you're not going to tell me, then you will not see her anymore"

"What do you mean?"

"The anti Alice organization is after her. If we don't hurry now, they will get her" he said plainly "he will be a threat to our academy if she come with them" the people inside the hall were shock about what they were hearing. Hotaru and the gang were worried about her. Natsume run to where Jun and Mikan went to.

He found them. He heard the rustling of the leaves. He saw men in black suits; they were so many as if they will go to invade the Alice academy…

At the anti Alice organizations hide out….

"master why do we need so many men with us?" one of the men in black said.

"because I know jun will betrayed us. He already love that sweet little girl. And his other alice is so powerful that even I can't handle it" he said with an evil grin on his face.

"but if he used it he will die. He can only used his other alice ten times and he only got one more left"

"indeed, and I'm sure knowing him. He will used that alice for good" one of the men in black interrupt them.

"master our troop are already ready"

"okay. Let's go"

They reached the alice academy without even noticing. They saw Mikan and jun embracing each other. One of the men saw Natsume.

"master there is an interferer" pointing at Natsume.

Their master look at the person his men pointing at "so, we are going to catch two birds in one stone…"

Another chapter is finish. Hope you will liked it. Watch out for the next chapter and thank you for the reviews and reading it. Read and reviews…


	10. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Sorry for the inconvenience, I do not have time to type and the tenth chapter is still not finish yet. I will upload the tenth chapter tomorrow night. I will change my story's title and the summary of it. Thank you all for reading it. I promise it will be much longer. I also promise that you are going to read the next chapter tomorrow night.

I will name it Let The Truth Be Told. i was thinking of maikng it as sequel of Only You. But eventually i decide to make it as a one whole story because it will just cause me a lot of thing to do.

Truly yours,

HPDANM


	11. Only You

Here is Chapter 10, hope you liked this one. I enjoy writing it and please enjoy reading it.

Chapter 10: Only You

Junk heard the rustling of the leaves. He releases Mikan from his embrace. They heard Natsume shouting.

"Mikan!" he came running towards them.

"Natsume what are you doing her!" Mikan asked him.

"Natsume take care of her," Jun said while pushing Mikan to Natsume seriously.

Natsume caught her. Men in blacks appear and surrounded them. Some of them levitate in the air.

"Jun give me the girl!" a cold and frightening voice said. The darkness covered his face.

"I won't!" Jun shout at him.

"Going to betray us huh! Do you already forget what we did to you" he was slowly walking towards the lights. You can clearly saw his face. He was smirking.

"I already pay you, doing those dirty works. Sure, I'm grateful that you help me but that all it is" Jun said.

"Does that mean that you don't owe us everything anymore? We save your pretty little life" the very cold voice said the grinning evilly.

"Master! There are many students running towards here. What should we do?" one of the levitating man in black said.

"Put a barrier. We cannot have many more interference. Three powerful alices is enough"

Six men in black form a circle surrounding all the men in blacks, Mikan, Natsume and Jun.

Persona, Hotaru, Ruka, Anna, Nonoko, and Sumire, the levitating boy, koko and Yuu reached them. However, they dodge at the barrier; they hit it several times trying to break it.

"Mikan!" Hotaru start to shout. Mikan look at them.

"Mikan! Mikan! Mikan!" they start shouting.

While in the banquet hall…

Mr.Narumi is speaking at the microphone connecting into the PR room so everybody in the school could hear what he says. "Students of alice academy stay in your dormitories right now, we have an emergency. Do not go outside. Student principal assist and guard the dormitories. Be sure that they will be safe and sound tomorrow," he said and then he continues…

"Teachers come with me outside we have something to do"

All of the teachers gather around the banquet hall. Ready to face another disaster.

"What should we do now?" Mr.Misaki asked them.

"Some of us must stay here to guard the students…" A running student cut off Mr.jinno.

"Sir some of the students in the high school division is nit in their dormitories" the green haired said.

"Who are they?" Mr.Narumi asked worriedly.

"Hotaru Imai, Ruka Nogi, Yuu Tobita, Sumire Shouda, Anna, Nonoko, Kokoroyomi"

"They're mikan's friends, maybe they go after persona," Mr.Narumi said.

"We better go now. They might get hurt," Ms.Serena said. They all headed at the academy garden except for the five teachers.

They reached the academy garden.

"What's happening her?" Mr.Noda asked.

"They put a barrier so we couldn't get in" persona said in a cold voice.

"Didn't you do anything?" Mr.Narumi said furiously.

Suddenly the cold voice spoke "so, we have many more interferer huh" all of them look at him. "You can't break that barrier. My men already master their alices," he laughed so loud.

"Stop laughing!" Natsume said gripping his fist.

"Are you afraid already? Is the famous black cat in the under world scared?" he smirk at him.

"No, I'm not!" he shouts at him.

"Oh, let's see" he signaled his men and they start walking towards them.

Natsume pushed Mikan on his back "stay here". Natsume is meeting the men in black, when someone stops him. He looks at his back.

"Stay her, protect Mikan" Jun said, Natsume just nodded. "Before you could touch her, kill me first" after saying that, blue smoke came out from his body (some kind of an aura).

"Wasting your alice for some stupid girl," the master said.

"I'd rather waste it for her then for you!" he said with anger on his voice.

"Is that so, you rather die than to live just for her" he smirk.

"I'd rather die for her and for good than live in sadness and darkness"

Mikan become more confused "why would jun die?" she asked herself.

Her question suddenly answers, "Mikan stop him! Strop Jun! He will die if he used his other Alice!" Koko shouts at her. He probably read Jun's mind. All of them were shock to what koko told them.

"What do you mean other alice? His only Alice is the strength Alice," Mr.Narumi said.

"No. he has other Alice other than that. He came here at Alice academy for a mission and his mission is to get Mikan. I don't have no time to explain now, if he uses his other alice he will die because he could only used it for ten times and it will be his last shot" koko told to all of them.

"What!" Mikan shrieked. "So that's what he meant when he say he know he would be leaving" Natsume thought. He was clenching his fist harder.

"Jun please don't! Natsume stop him!" she was shaking Natsume while crying.

Junk turns around to face her. There is a smile on his face.

"Don't worry about me. I will be fine. This is the last time that I would use it and I want to use it for good. I will love you forever and only you even If you only love me as a friend," his tears pouring down in his eyes.

"Don't… don't please don't leave me" Mikan said at him.

"I'm not going to leave you. I am always being here for you. You still have your friends, your grand pa and Natsume he ill take care of you, I know that" he smile at her. They both blushed (I know that this is not the time for blushing!)

After Jun said that, he turns around and faces their enemies. The wind blew harder, the rain started pouring and the ground started shaking. They hold on to each other.

"Koko what is Jun's Alice?" Hotaru ask calm but serious.

"From what I read on their master's mind, he can control the elements except for fire" koko said.

The men in black start attacking jun. the other men start attacking Mikan and Natsume, the land quake. A large wall that is made of soil protects them.

"Don't touch them," Jun said furiously.

"You're such an arrogant kid" one of the men in black said and they smirk at him.

The rain pours harder. A water dragon appears and starts squashing the men in black. The water dragon kills the ¾ of the men. They all back away.

"Are you afraid now?" Jun said with proudness in his voice.

"No" one of them said.

Someone stab Jun at his back. He fell on to his knees. He feels a sharp object on his neck.

"Move or die?"

"I'm already ready to die," he said.

Outside the barrier…

"Mr.jinno do something! We can't let them kill one of the students!" Mr.Narumi said to Mr.jinno with worried voice.

Mr.jinno rises up his stick. Lightning struck the barrier but it did not break. He tries again much stronger this time. The lightning struck the barrier but they still cannot break it.

"I told you, you can't break it the cold voice said, he laughs.

Back to Jun…

A strong wind blew. A hand that is made of gas appears. it looks hard. It grabbed the man that is beside Jun.

"I'm ready to die but not this time! I still need to kill all of you!" Jun shouts at them.

They were running towards him. Jun claps his hand and put it on the ground. Sharp, spiky that looks like cone appear (sorry, I do not know what it calls) blood splash, many men mourning in pain

Mikan and Natsume…

The protection junk made collapsed. Men in black start attacking them.

Natsume used his Alice (I guess even if it is raining he can still used his Alice) the fire ate the men. You can hear them screaming in pain. In splash seconds, they became ashes.

Two men grabbed Mikan.

"Natsume!" she shouts at him. Natsume heard her.

"Release her!" Natsume shout at them angrily.

Outside the barrier…

"Mikan! Mikan! Mikan!" they are friends shout at them.

Hotaru's trying her bet to break the barrier, but she can't do it. Ruka was calling his friends for help but they also cannot break it.

"What are we going to do now?" Yuu asked Hotaru.

"I don't know" for the first time tears streaming down in her beautiful violet eyes.

Inside the barrier…

"Natsume help me!"

"I said give her to me!" Natsume shout at them. Fire appears from his palm.

"I said release her!" he was calming down but there is still anger on his voice.

Jun heard them. He turns around and saw one of the men capture Mikan. He was not only holding her he was gripping her.

The rain pours harder and it was really… hot? The surroundings hot.

"Release her now!" he was really angry.

Their eyes widened. It was natsume; at his back was s flaming red phoenix!

"Wha…what was that?" one of the men said frighteningly pointing at the phoenix.

Outside the barrier…

All of them were shocked too.

"Mr.Narumi what was that?" Sumire asked.

"Natsume's using his alice to the fullest," he explain to them.

Inside the barrier…

The man release mikan, she fall down she land in a soft…body. Natsume catch her using his body?

"Natsume thank—"

She was cut off by a scream. Almost all of the men in black were eaten by the red phoenix. In the other side of the garden more men, mourning in pain was heard. The water dragon is straggling them.

Soon enough, only 10 men left including their master. Little by little Hotaru, the gang and the teachers can already break the barrier they were using their alices at once.

"Master we can't hold the barriers anymore. Their attacks are becoming much stronger," one of the men said.

"We leave it for now" the cold voice face them "we will be back and we will get you little girl" after saying that, they already escaped. They do not stop them because it is too much trouble they cause.

The barrier was already gone. Hotaru and the gang run towards natsume and mikan. Jun also approach mikan. Hotaru lift mikan up, mikan hug her. Jun gave natsume a hand and lifts him up.

"Thanks man—"he was cut off by the small scream from Koko. He has a frightened look on his face and he was pointing at Jun's feet.

All of them look at him, he look at himself too. His feet were slowly vanishing.

"I guess its time for me to say good bye" he was smiling while saying it.

Mikan hug him "don't leave me, please don't" tears falling down in her pretty brown eyes.

"I'm not going to leave you. Dance with the wind, play with the water, and walk with the land. I'll be there for you and only you" half of his body is already vanishing.

Mikan gave him a peek on his cheeks.

"Mikan are you mad at me because I lie to you?" Jun ask her.

"No. I will never get mad on you"

He smiles at her and said, "Please don't be guilty. I want you to live your life happily. I wanted to see your smile always"

She gave him a sweet smile and said, "I always will"

"Can I ask you something?" Hotaru ask curiously.

"You could, I'm still here"

"If you are dying, why are you vanishing?"

"I guess, you could ask Koko about that" little by little, he was vanishing. Only a glitter blue like figure lest.

"Jun" mikan cried at hotaru's shoulder.

Natsume is sad by this kind of mikan, he do not want to see her cry.

"So, why is it Koko?" Yuu asked.

"Students go back to your dormitories and take a rest. Especially the two of you mikan and natsume" Mr.Narumi told them.

"Just tell us tomorrow," Hotaru said. She did not notice that mikan already fall asleep. "She's yours" Hotaru gave mikan to natsume.

They all headed to their own rooms.

Natsume laid mikan on her bed. She is still wearing her gown. He took off her jewelry and shoes and finds a nightgown on her drawer. He dressed it to her; he can see her slim body. He blushed lightly. He washes her face with a wet towel to remove the make-up. She looks really exhausted. He gently kissed her on her lips.

"Have a good sleep, my love," he whispers to her.

He goes back to his room…

Is this long enough? Tell me if you found it boring, any questions are accepted because I know I did not put the whole explanation in this chapter. Asked questions to the par that you did not understand so I can answer it on the next chappie.

For the last chapter, sorry for the wrong grammar. It should be pink not oink. Thanks for the readers and the reviews. Read and reviews….

The next chapter would be "The Truth Beyond Natsume's Alice"


	12. The Truth beyond Natsume's Alice

Chapter 11: The Truth beyond Natsume's Alice

It is already 10 a.m. and mikan still not wake up yet. Someone entered her room.

"Mikan wake up. We're going to have a meeting with the teachers at the hall this 11 in the morning" a certain blonde hair boy with glasses waking her.

"Jun" she mumbled in her sleep.

"Poor Mikan. It will be hard for her to forget about Jun" he feels sorry for her.

"Hey idiot! Get up there" Hotaru said.

She opens her eyes, she still cannot see clearly, "I have a nightmare," she said to herself. She still did not notice Yuu and Hotaru.

"What nightmare?" Yuu asked curiously.

"Huh! Aaah. Ghost!" she scream, she ran to the corner of her bedroom and cover her face.

"Idiot" Hotaru mumbled.

"Mikan calm down, we're not a ghost," Yuu told her while laughing.

She uncover her face and saw the smiling and handsome face of Yuu, of course the beautiful but no emotion face of Hotaru.

"Oh, good morning Yuu! Good morning Hotaru!" she greeted them.

"So, what about your nightmare?" Yuu asked hesitantly because mikan might thought that last nights encounter was just a dream.

"I dream that the anti-alice organization came here to kidnap me and there were water dragon, red phoenix and a hand. And… and in my dream Jun died" she told them.

Hotaru's eyes softened. Yuu was scared to tell her the truth. "You see Mikan… ahm… ahm… the truth is…"

"That it is not a dream" Hotaru completed his sentence.

"What are you saying? Don't be silly that was only a dream" Mikan said, she thought Hotaru was only joking.

"It wasn't that's the truth, face it" Hotaru told her. She wants her friend to know the truth. It may be painful to her but she need to accept it. Tears threatening to flow down in Mikan's eyes.

She cries her heart out "he tells me he'll never leave me" she said.

Yuu rubbed her back for comfort.

"Don't cry, he tells you to always smile for him" Hotaru said, she smiles at her.

Memories of last night came back to her…

He smiles at her and said, "Please don't be guilty. I want you to live your life happily. I wanted to see your smile always"

She gave him a sweet smile and said, "I always will"

She came back to her senses…

"You're right" she wipes her tears and smile. However, you can still see sadness on her eyes. "Anyway, what are you two doing here? Its Saturday we don't have classes, do we?"

"Mr.Narumi calls us for a meeting," Yuu told her.

"Oh, what time is it?"

"11 in the morning. It is already 10:15" he said to her while checking the time.

"Alright, I'm going to be there in time" she said and gives them a reassuring smile.

They got out of the room. She entered her bathroom and takes bath. While showering, there are tears pouring in her beautiful eyes.

"I better get used without you by my side," she murmurs to herself.

She finishes bathing. She dries herself and wore a jeans and a blue fitted blouse with a pair of blue rubber shoes, her clothes showed her slim body and tied her hair in ponytail. She looks at herself on the mirror, she was pretty much please with her looks. She gets out of her room and goes straight at the hall.

Boys are staring at her with admiration, some girls were jealous wishing that they were she. She reaches the hall door and saw Natsume leaning at the hall door.

"Hi!" natsume greet her. He saw a not so Mikan in front of her. He feels bad about it.

"Good morning!" she greeted back not so cheerful.

She enters the hall and he came with her. The hall was cast of the teachers and the students that are with them last night.

Hotaru and the others are standing at the corner of the hall.

"Good morning fellow teachers and students. The headmaster will be here in 5 minutes. So please wait and relax," Mr.Narumi said.

The headmasters enter the hall. The headmaster of the high school division speak at the microphone (I'll name him Horio Takahashi. Hehehe.)

"Good morning everyone. I am Horio Takahashi headmaster of the high school division. Some of you know that some of you do not. Since high school students are the one involve last nights encounter I'm the one who's going to speak here in front of you" he paused for a while.

All of them listen to him attentively. Natsume is beside Mikan. Horio takahashi continue his speech.

"All of you know that the anti-alice organization came here last night to kidnap Ms.Mikan Sakura" there is a long pause "I want this whole event to be kept as a secret. As for Mr.Jun Yamasita even though he is a member of the anti-alice organization, we will honor him because he protect Mikan Sakura from his allies. However, I want his death to be a secret—"he was cut off by Mikan.

"But why! Why would you make his death a secret?" tears streaming down in her eyes. Natsume is holding her to calm her down.

"Because we need to. If other students will know about his death, they will start to panic. Do you understand that Ms.Sakura? We still are going to give him a grave that is well hidden in the eyes of the students. Even if he does not have a body, you could put his things in there. Now, I don't have anything to say, you may all go now" he said calmly.

The headmasters step out of the room. Mr.jinno spoke at the microphone.

"All of you heard what the headmaster said. We should all keep it a secret! Dismiss now" the teachers start to get out of the room. Mr.Narumi approaches Mikan.

"Mikan are you alright?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine Mr.Narumi" he hugs for comfort. He waves them a goodbye.

The gang headed to their classroom (even though they do not have classes. Let us just say that it is their meeting place. Hehehe.)

"So Koko why did Jun vanish if he is going to die?" Anna asked him.

"Do you really want to know?" Koko ask them.

"Yes. Anything wrong?" Hotaru ask.

"No. its not that there's anything wrong about it. Okay, I'll tell you"

They form a circle at the center was Koko. (Clockwise formation: Hotaru, Ruka, Yuu, Sumire, Anna, the levitating boy, Nonoko, Mikan and Natsume). The smile faded in his face and he became serious.

He began his story "there's a certain alice family here in Japan, their alices is well known in the world. Every bit of their family members can control the four elements. Some of them can control the wind, water, air, earth of fire. One-day unfortunate event struck their family; they were attack by the anti-alice organization in their sleep. They burn the whole family alive and they can't used their alices because there is this certain girl who has a nullifying alice inside the house"

Sumire interfere "it is not supposed to be Mikan's mother is it?"

"I don't know," he said plainly.

"Maybe that was someone not related to Mikan" Anna said "is Natsume belong to their family as well?"

All of them look at her even Natsume. They do not realize that.

Koko did not answer her instead he continue his story "but the girl is not one of them. She was force to do it because if she would not do it the anti-alice organization will attack her town and kill all the people that live there" they listen to him attentively "the girl and the family was burn alive. However, two of their family members survive. One of them is junk, he was the protector of that certain boy. Because every 20th year one of the family member will bear a son who has the fire Alice to lead their family. You see, it was Natsume Hyuuga" there were gasps. Natsume's eyes widened.

"Every 20th year there is only one family member of their family who can control the element of fire. In addition, there is the protector, Natsume's protector was Jun. every 20th year there will be one child to be born; it does not matter if it is a girl or a boy who can control the three element, the earth, water and wind. However, the protector does not only have three Alice but it has four, he has other Alice than that. In case of jun he has the Alice of strength" he paused for a while.

"Everyone of their family will die by vanishing except for the leader. They can use their alices a thousand times except for the protector and the leader. The protector can only used it 10 times that is why he has other Alice than controlling the three elements. As for their leader, his life span will shorten and he will live as long as his body can stay long" he finishes.

"But why did they need to vanish?" Yuu asked.

"In what I read from jun's mind. They have this kind of god; they get their abilities from that god. If they already use their alices a thousand times the god will get their life as a food" he said.

"What if they don't use it a thousand times and they die?" Nonoko asked him.

"I don't know" he answers her smiling.

"Do you mean that my parents just adopt me?" Natsume said with anger on his voice. His bangs cover his eyes. Mikan hold his hand to calm him down.

"I guess so, you see, anti-alice organization chase after the two of you. Jun left you at your parents' door with your name in it. So, when the two of you will cross paths again he will know that it was you and your alice also" Koko said.

"Natsume why don't you take a rest. This whole revelation tired you," Ruka said. He cared for his friend and he was afraid that it would stress him. All of them look at him.

He stands up but he still holds Mikan's hand. Mikan was releasing her hands to him but he will not let go.

"Mikan, why don't you just come with him" Hotaru said to her coldly.

She just nodded and they walked out of the room. There are tears from Anna and Nonoko's eyes. They fell sorry for natsume not only them the whole gang as well.

Outside the window there is a man standing and listening to them. He wears a black coat, white mask and much jewelry that is used to control his alice. It was persona.

He was smirking "I guess the two of you know already. It will not be hard for me to tell Mikan the truth of her mother's death. She will take revenge and I can use her and her alices" he say to himself, then he walks away.

Thanks for all the reviews for my last chapter thank you very much.

Papayagirl-you do not need to apologize to me, actually I am the one who should thank you.

I cannot upload this chapter soon because my laptop has a virus. Therefore, I repair it first. Actually not me but the technician. Hehehe.

Read and reviews, any criticisms is accepted.


	13. Dream and Invitation

Here is the 12th chapter. There is a warning here and when I say warning it is really a warning.

Chapter 12: Dream and Invitation

It is four in the afternoon already.

It has been a month since Jun died or let us says vanishes. His grave is at the heart of the forest so the students will not see it.

Mikan pay him a visit. She brought a bouquet of Bergamot (it was his favorite flower) and two white candles. She lights the candles and lean at the tree behind her.

"Do you forget already? You told me the first time you talk to me or see me lonely that you will never let me be lonely again. You told me that you will help me forget about him but we are are you now. Why did you left me? Did you let me to be lonely? You are a liar!" she said, she was accusing him, blaming him of her being alone. Tears started welling in her eyes. She fell asleep.

Mikan's dream…

The night was filled of the laugh of a cold, high voice. In front of him was a burning mansion.

You could not hear any screams or anyone moaning in pain. However, you could hear a cursing voice.

"You'll pay for it someday!" a man said, his voice is full of anger.

"Mikan! I'm sorry!" a woman screamed, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" little by little the voices died out.

There were splash of blue light. A blue bubble appears. There are two children inside it. The bubble was surrounding by the watery dragon, flaming phoenix, windy fox and earthly snake (blue dragon, red phoenix, white fox, brown snake).

End of Mikan's dream…

She woke up and its nighttime already, she felt fresh tears in her cheeks.

"What's that dream?" she concentrated hard, frowning, trying to remember her dream. However, she could not picture it again.

"Do you want to know?" a voice said.

She was finding who the owner of the voice is. She saw a man wearing a black coat with white mask.

She instantly stands up "what do you want?" she asks frighteningly, of all people in the Alice academy he is the only man that she did not want to talk to or even face to. It was Persona.

"Don't you have any respect to your teacher?"

"I'm sorry sir" she bowed to him.

"Do you want to know whose voice is that?"

She does not want to ask him but she was curious. She even cry when she dream about it, while the voice is screaming her name she feels her heart clinched "yes" she said, she thought that he didn't hear her but he did.

"The voice was your" he paused for a while "mother's voice" her eyes widened "and that mansion was the Hyuuga's family mansion"

She felt sadness, pain and… anger?

"I don't believe you," she stated.

"Believe me. Do you know why did the anti-alice organization want you?"

She did not know why they wanted her "no" she said, her voice is very low you can barely hear her.

"Because you have a very powerful alice, the alice that everybody wants" he said to her.

"What! They want my nullifying alice" she said almost laughing, he must be joking. Sure, her alices is one of the greatest alices but everybody wanting it, they must be insane.

"It's true. Not that they just want your nullifying alice, you also have other alice. An alice that was so powerful, powerful enough to rule the world" he said.

"You must be kidding. I don't have any other alice" she said, she was puzzled.

"That's what you know. Do you want me to teach you how to use it" if you master it you could take revenge for your mother's death and for Natsume's family as well" he said, his voice was really inviting.

However, she do not want to buy it "I don't know if I'll believe you," she said.

He smirk at her "I'll give you time to think about it" then he disappear all of a sudden.

She fell in her knees. She wanted to take revenge. She may not see her mother or be with her but she dream about it. She was hoping that someday she would see her, she will fell her warm, her love but that someday will never happen even in her dreams.

"You know, you could stop from crying" a familiar voice behind her said.

She looks at her back. She saw Natsume standing at the tree near by her... he was wearing a grey long sleeve made of cotton that is fitted in her body and black pants his hands are inside his pockets. You could tell from his dress that he has a very good masculine body.

"Na…Natsume" she said, she wipe her tears and stands up.

"He will be unhappy if you are unhappy" he was walking towards her but he was looking at Jun's grave and his hands are still in his pockets.

Mikan's eyes fix on him "natsume can… can I ask you something?"

"Sure" he is now looking at her.

"What did you feel when you know that your parents was not your real parents?"

"Why do you ask?" he asks her but he only receives a questioning look from her "I fell more pain and... more anger" he said, his voice was cold, the only emotion you could sense is anger.

"What did you fell when you didn't saw real parents?"

"Why are you asking those kinds of questions?" he asked her a little bit confused.

"Just answer"

"I feel lonely and sad" there is coolness in his voice, as if the answer to her question was so obvious.

"Do you still want to see them?" she asked him with seriousness in his voice.

"Of course but I can't see them now, maybe someday" you could sense sadness in his voice.

She started crying, he started to panic. Did he do or say something to make her cry?

He walks closer to her. He brushes her hair and took her in an embrace, more respectful than passionate, more comforting than wanting.

"Don't cry. I hate to see you cry. It hurts me a lot"

Mikan pull out from his embrace. Giving him a questioning look, if he actually saying the truth.

He smile at her and said "come on, you didn't ate yet, do you?" he offer his hands to her.

She nodded accepting his hands. They go straight at the canteen but it is close already.

"We could go to my room if you want" Natsume offer her.

"Okay" she replies shyly.

They reached Natsume's room and went inside. Natsume headed at his kitchen while Mikan sit on the sofa (let me explain his room because I did not explain it before; his room here has four other rooms, the living room, bedroom, kitchen and bathroom)

"Mikan do you like haricots verts salad?" he asks her.

"That will be fine," she said.

Natsume brought green beans, cold, in a salad" they finished eating it.

"It taste really good" she told Natsume, he just smile at her and picks up the dishes.

"Wait, let me was it" she snatch the dishes from his hands and headed at the kitchen.

Natsume follow her.

"Do you have any apron?" she looks around "there it is" she suddenly said.

She put on the apron and started washing the dishes. Natsume is leaning at the kitchen door, hands fold and watching her. She finishes washing and removes the apron.

She walks closer to Natsume and gives him a peck on the cheek.

"Thank you. I'm going now," she said to him exiting the room but Natsume grabbed her wrist.

"Don't go yet"

"But Hotaru might get worried if I'm still not in my room"

"She knows were you are," he said to her, pulling her closer to him.

He started kissing her, licking his tongue into her mouth. She could taste the sweetness of his mouth, the softness of his lips and the warmth of his touch.

One of his hands under her shirt, into her pants, down to her buttocks. His other hands were opening the bedroom door. CLICK!

Mikan heard the clicking of the door and started to panic. She immediately stops the kiss and pushes him away from her. She was afraid to what will happen to them

"I see, she didn't do it yet" Natsume thought, he walk closer to her and whispered "don't worry I'll be gentle"

(**Warning: don't read it if you don't liked unlikely scenes)**

Natsume pull Mikan inside his room. He undresses her until they were half-naked only in their undies.

His palms cupping the outside of her breast, fuller than he had imagined, rounder than they looked in her clothes "I love you" he said to her.

Her eyes widened. He laid her on the bed, his right hands on her thighs and his left hand on her neck supporting it.

Her eyes became watery she starts crying.

"Don't cry" Natsume said to her wiping her tears.

"I'm just happy. I love you too" she said to him, he gives her a very sweet smile.

He started kissing her again, he took off the remaining clothes they have until they were naked.

He was kissing her neck. His tongue flicker across his stiff, rosy palely nipples, she gave a soft moan.

Then his fingers gripped her wrist, pressed them backward against the bed as he entered her, jutted into her inside. She feels pain, he was looking at her and he grinned. She was clenching her fist.

"Am I hurting you, should I stop?" he asked her gently.

"No, please don't stop" she breathed.

Natsume kissed her again, pressing his mouth into her. They share a moment of passionate kiss. It was over.

(**For those who did not read it you can read it now. Do not kill me yet! I am still young. In addition, I know that they are still young to do it. Maybe not too young to do it)**

She lay in his arms, is hands wrap on her waist.

"Thank you" Natsume whispered to her.

"What for?" Mikan asked him.

"Because I'm the first and I want to be the lat," he said to her.

She looks straight to his eyes "is that really a big deal to you if you're the first?"

"Yeah, especially if it is the one you love"

"Natsume do you really love me?" Mikan asked him seriously.

"No" he said, tears started welling in her eyes, she release from his embrace and stands up (they are in their undies) she picks up her shirt and pants. Natsume grinned and stood up. He embraces her from her back.

"Let go of me," Mikan said in a very low voice.

"You're such a kid" she turns around, he touch her cheeks "o don't love you because I love you very much" he kissed her again.

When he let go of her, she started crying and punching him. Natsume just laugh at her.

"I got you there, aren't I?" he wiped her tears, Mikan embrace him.

"Let us sleep, you must be tired" they proceeded at the bed "sweet dreams my love" Natsume whispered to her but she is already asleep. He smile at her and kissed her on the forehead. His hands wrap on her waist and fall asleep.

Somewhere…

"Good job Eiji, keep her dreaming about her mother's death. Make her believe me" persona said to a man with red hair. He is in the same age as Mikan.

"Yes sir" he replies.

Persona smirks and walks away…

Thank you for the reviews for the last chapter and for the readers also. Flames and criticisms are widely accepted but flames in my **WARNING** are certainly not accepted.

You could ask me for any question if you do not understand some part of it, I am not going to bite you. Hehehe.

Mikan has other alice but it isn't the copying alice but it is somewhat related to that. You will know in the 14th chapter.

The next chapter would be Unbearable Dream.

That is all for now. Thank you for reading.


	14. The Unbearable Dream

Chapter 13: The Unbearable Dream

It has been a week and the horrifying still hunts her. Every time she wakes up, she always feel liquid in her cheeks. Every time she remembers about it she feels pain and anger. The emotion the she don't want to escape, the emotion that she keep to herself, only to herself. Until one night she can't hold it anymore, luckily for her she didn't sleep at Natsume's room.

Mikan's dream…

"Stay away from them!" a man shout. he was protecting a woman with a baby with her.

"Just give what I need" the cold voice said "just give your wife and no one will got hurt"

"No!"

"Don't be a hardheaded" the cold voice said calmly.

Then the things around the room float in the air (Mikan's dad Alice is levitating). The flying objects start attacking the men in black but the shield protects them.

"That will be no use" the cold voice smirk and signal his men.

One of the men smirks and points a gun on him "good bye"

"Noooo!" the woman scream.

Bang!

The man fall down, blood spill from his heart, he died. The woman cried and started slapping his husband.

"Wake up, pleas wake up" the woman said, the baby cried.

The men walk closer at them. The woman hugs the baby tightly.

"Please don't hurt us" they point the gun at the baby "nit my baby. Don't kill her, pleas not my Mikan!" the woman screamed, she was pleading, she was crying, hugging her baby tightly.

"Then, come with us" the cold voice said and held his hands to her.

"I'll come with you, but please don't hurt her" the woman said.

"We won't"

Cut…another scene…

"I will not do it!" the woman shouts.

"If you don't, we will come back to your town and kill your daughter and burn your whole town as well" the cold voice said.

Her eyes rage in anger "fine! I'll do it"

The men in black push her inside the Hyuuga's mansion.

A raven haired man asked her "who are you? What are you doing hear?"

"I'm so sorry" she started crying "I can't do anything they will burn my whole town and kill my daughter" she kneeled down.

"Are you Tomoka Sakura?" a woman ask, she just nodded.

"Please save the children" she points at the two children beside them.

"Don't worry it is alright" she was calming her, rubbing her back.

Members of the family seem to pray. The four god of the family appears.

"Please protect them" the raven haired man said.

While Mikan is dreaming…

You could feel the hotness inside her room; she was starting to fire up. Her things float around her room. You can see broken things around her; the noise was so loud everybody could hear it.

Her neighborhood rooms open their rooms and check where the noise is came from... they gather around her room, knocking it hard but no one open it.

Natsume exit his room _'what's the commotion all about?'_ he asks himself. He notices that it was Mikan's room, he quickly went there.

"What's happening here?" he asked them nervously.

"Mikan she's not opening her door and… and we heard a very loud noise, as if something is breaking" Anna said to him, she looks like she's going to have a nervous break down.

"What!" he ran at her door and started banging it but still it didn't open. Fire appears on his palms but before he could use it a strong wind blew that break her glasses and her door. They all fell down.

Then there's Mikan lying on her bed, her room is in a real mess. Natsume ran at her. Hotaru came in with Mr.Narumi, Mr.Jinno, and Persona. They felt the heat coming in her room, they feel like burning.

They step at the broken glasses and her things that are lying on the floor.

'_I am right, your alice is really powerful'_ Persona thought and then he smirk.

At Mikan's senses…

And then from far away, she heard screaming, terrible, terrified, cursing screams. She heard a high cold voice laugh.

"Mikan! Mikan! Are you alright?"

Someone was slapping her face.

"w-what?"

Mikan open her eyes, her ceiling was broken. Natsume was kneeling next to her, above them he could see Hotaru and her friends, Mr.Narumi, Mr.Jinno watching. A man standing at the corner catch her eyes, it was persona. He was also watching her, his hands on his sides. She felt cold sweat on her face.

"Are you okay?" Anna and Nonoko asked worriedly.

Natsume was looking at his hands. He feels hot liquids on her cheeks, it wasn't her sweats, he was sure of it _'is she crying?'_ he asks himself.

"Yeah" said Mikan, looking all around her room, it was in a real mess. "What happened here? Who screamed?"

"No one screamed" Hotaru said calmly but she was really worried about her.

They heard a growl it was from Persona. He looks at her, as if he was telling something to her. Then he walks out pf the room.

Mr.Narumi speak "Mikan, since your room is all been broke down. I guess, we will give you new room but that will be ready for tomorrow. You need to stay at one of your friends' room" he smiles at her. He and Mr.Jinno walk out of the room.

Natsume face Mikan "what happen to you? Are you crying?"

Before she could answer back, they heard Mr.Jinno shouting "All of you go back your room!" the students go back to their rooms, frowning at him. He turns to speak at them "All of you go back your room also" they nodded at him.

"Why are you crying?" Natsume ask her again.

"Am I crying?" she asks him.

"Yeah" she touches her cheeks, and there still a little bit of hot liquid on it.

"What happen to your room? Why is it so hot in here? I feel like burning" Yuu asked her.

"I don't know" she said.

"You should take a rest" Hotaru said calmly.

"Yeah. Where would you sleep?" Sumire asks "Oops, I'm sorry"

"Let's go" Koko said, they all get out of the messy room.

"Can you walk?" Natsume asked her. She nodded "let's go to my room"

They reached his room. They enter inside. Natsume suddenly pull her and took her in an embrace "tell me, do you have any problem?" he said to her gently.

She hugs him back. "No, I don't have any problem. Don't worry" '_except dreaming about my parents death' **She**_ thought but she didn't tell him. Her fist clenched, she really felt anger, she want to kill that man with her own bare hands.

"You sure?"

"Yeah"

"Okay. Let's sleep. Get change first, you're wet" he let go off her and handed a white t-shirt "do you want some shorts?" Natsume asked her.

"I guess not, your shirt looks like a dress to me" she said.

He holds her waist "let's sleep" he kiss her on the lips. His right hand is on her waist; his left hand is on her buttocks. Mikan's hand wrap on his neck.

He laid her on the bed "good night my love" Natsume whispered to her. "Good night to you too, I love you" Mikan replies at him.

They fell asleep at each others embrace.

Somewhere out there…

"Good job again Eiji. You could stop now from using you alice on her" Persona said.

"Okay, but why?" the man named Eiji asked.

"Because tomorrow she will be with us and I can use her alice"

"Sir, can I just ask, what is her alice and you are so eager to have her?"

"A very powerful alice, you'll know tomorrow" he said then walks away.

Next day…

"Mikan?" he immediately stands up and washes up. He exits his room and look for her.

While in Mikan…

She was knocking on someone's door, Persona's room.

He opened his door but his mask was off and his hairs are tied in pony. He's only wearing a white long sleeve and black pants.

"What do I have here? Need my help?" he said to her.

"I…I want you to…I…teach me how to use my other alice" at first she was doubting to tell him, then she said the last sentence very quickly that you can't even catch her.

"Oh, meet me at the Northern Forest at exactly 2 p.m. later" he said to her with grin.

"May I ask, what is my other alice?" she asked him curiously.

"You'll know later"

"Okay" after saying that she walk away.

Mikan is walking along the corridor, the she saw Natsume panting.

"Where have you been?" he said, while catching his breath.

"Walking" she said simply.

"I thought something happen to you" he said with worried voice.

"Nothing will happen to me, let's have some breakfast" she said.

"Okay" she clutch to his arms.

They reached the canteen and sit beside Hotaru and the gang.

"Mikan are you alright now?" Anna asks with concern.

"Yeah. Don't worry about me, nothing will happen to me"

Hotaru just look at her, she didn't say anything.

"Why don't we go to the Central Town" Ruka suggested.

"That's a good idea" Yuu added.

"Yeah" Anna and Nonoko said in unison.

"Ahm… I can't come with you" Mikan suddenly said. '_Oh no, what should I do now? I can't tell them 'I'm meeting Persona!' _she scream at herself.

"Why?" Ruka asked her.

"Going to do something" but then, she looks at her side, Koko.

She looks at him, telling him something. "Please. Don't tell them, I'm begging you" she said to him but only in her mind.

He nods at her but he doesn't give her his usual smile.

"Hey Mikan!" Sumire shouts at her.

"Huh!" she look at hem with what-did-I-do look.

"What are you going to do" Ruka asked her again.

"Talking to someone, don't worry I'll be fine. If I finished early I'm going to follow you guys" she said to them with a reassuring smile.

"I'm going with you" Natsume said.

"No. goes with them. Promise, I won't take too long"

Mr.Narumi spoke at the PR "Ms.Mikan Sakura please proceeds to the teacher's lounge. Don't accompany anyone with you"

"That was odd" the levitating boy said.

"Oh well, I'm going now. It might be my room" she said, she gave Natsume a peck on his cheek and wave them good bye. She gave Koko a pleading look not to tell them, he just nods again.

When she was out of sight.

Hotaru speak and face Koko "what did she tell you?" she asked with seriousness in her voice.

"Nothing" he plainly said.

"Okay" she replied coldly.

"Let's go. We might miss the bus. Natsume are you coming?" Yuu asked him.

"No. I'll wait for her" he said.

They bid him goodbye. Then they were out of sight Natsume go under a tree and read his manga.


	15. The Controlling Alice

Chapter 14: The Controlling Alice

Mikan reached the teacher's lounge. Then there was Mr. Narumi, Mr. Jinno, Mr. Noda and Persona waiting for her.

"Good morning teacher's" She bowed at them.

"Good morning to you too, Mikan" Mr. Narumi and Mr. Noda greet her back but not so cheerful like their old self.

"First, we would want to tell you that your new room is ready already. We put your old things there that are not broken." Mr. Jinno said, "Your room is on the 3rd floor, room 306."

'_306? Natsume's room is 308, so I'll be near to him_' she thought happily.

"And Mikan…" It was Mr. Noda who speaks "you will be in the dangerous ability type" he said with sadness in his voice.

"What! But why?" she shriek.

"You will talk that with Persona" Mr. Narumi said.

"Come on Mikan, the headmaster is waiting for us" Persona said.

But Mikan was out of the world '_Is my alice really that powerful and it can be dangerous, is it? Oh God! How am I going to deal with it?'_

"Ms. Mikan Sakura!" Mr. Jinno shouts at her.

She came back to her senses "Huh!"

"As Mr. Noda telling, you will also be in Special Ability class. It is up to you will schedule it. Now, come with Persona the headmaster wants to talk to you" Mr. Jinno continues.

She just nodded. Persona exits the room. She followed him.

"Mikan!" Mr. Narumi called her "Don't worry it will be fine" He gave her a sweet smile. She smiled back at him.

She walks quickly at the corridor to catch up Persona. They are walking silently, only the noise of the footstep is can be heard. They reached the headmaster's room. Persona knocks on the door.

"Come in" Horio Takahashi said (He is the headmaster of the high school division here if you didn't know).

Persona opens the door but he let Mikan to come in first.

Horio Takahashi is sitting on his chair, smiling widely.

"Ah, Ms. Sakura what a pleasure to see you come here" he said "takes a seat"

She looks at him and sits down.

"As you can see Ms. Sakura, I want you to do missions for the alice academy. I want you to master your other alice. Do you understand me?" he said to her.

"Yes" she said plainly.

"Persona will help you to master your alice. Just tell him when you are free"

Persona is just listening to them.

"Okay"

"I don't have anything to say, you may go now" he said to her.

Mikan stands up, she go out first. She waits for Persona.

When Persona exits the room, she asks him right away "Why do I need to do hose missions?"

"Because if you want to find the person that gives your parents a tragic death, then you need to do it"

"Oh, is that so" her voice is full of anger and hatred, she will kill him. She will give him a horrifying death. That man will pay to her.

"Tell me, what happen to my room last night?"

"Why, don't you know?" she nodded "It is the reaction of your alice in your feelings. The emotion of anger that you felt" he said to her coldly.

"Oh, where are we going?" she asked curiously.

"Meeting someone"

They reached the Northern Forest. Then there is a man waiting for them. He has a red hair with smiling face. He is handsome but she doesn't know him.

"Mikan, this is Kikumaru Eiji, he will be with us while I am training you.

"Hello! I'm Mikan Sakura" she gave him a very sweet smile.

'_Really pretty'_ he thought. "I'm Kikumaru Eiji. I have the dream alice"

"Wow, great alice" she complimented him.

"Stop chattering now. We proceed to your other alice Mikan" they look at Persona.

"What is my other alice?" Mikan ask him eagerly, Eiji also listen o them.

"You have the alice of controlling. You can control one's mind; any object even the time most of all you can control all the elements, wind, water, earth, metal and fire" he paused for a while "you can do that by only using your mind"

"Can I really do that?" she tells him, she does not believe what he tells him.

"Yes, you can do that. That makes you powerful"

"Oh" Eiji is just listening to them.

"However, every time you will use it your body weakens. Are you still ready to master your alice?" Persona said to her, daring her.

"I'll do it, just to kill that person" she said, anger in her voice. Then she remember something "wait, Natsume is in the dangerous ability as well, is he? I don't want him to know about my other Alice. I want to keep it as a secret" she said to him.

"If that's what you want" he said to her _'you still didn't get Natsume out in the darkness and now you are putting yourself in it' _he thought and then he smirks

"Do you want to try your alice?" he ask her.

"Yes" she said plainly. Eiji just stood there grinning _'interesting'_ he thought.

"Think about something you want to control" he said to her, he want to see her use her alice.

"okay" after saying that, she close her eyes and think 'trees float, trees float, trees float, trees float, trees float…" while she was saying that she doesn't know that little by little the trees around the academy began to remove from the ground.

All the trees in the academy float in the air, the students eyes grew widened. They thought that the laten type did it as a practice but they don't. Even Natsume that is sitting under a tree was shock.

Mikan suddenly feels pain in her mind down to her heart. She grasps her chest then she kneeled down. She opens her eyes and saw all the trees floating.

Persona grinned. She can't control it anymore, she feels the pain all over her body, and her body weakens. Eiji came to help her. When she falls down but Eiji catch her, all the trees that float fall down as well. The strong impact of the falling trees makes the ground shakes.

"You still need to control your Alice, here" Persona gave her a bottle of blue pills. Eiji get it for her "drink that, it will ease he pain but your body will still weakens"

After Persona walk away, Eiji brood Mikan to the bench and said "wait here, I'll just get you some water" he laid her on the bench.

At Natsume…

After all the trees had been back to the ground, he stands up and look for Mikan because it takes her too long to talk to the teachers. He headed straight at the teachers lounge. When he got there they told her that she already left with Persona.

'_Persona? How come he is with her'_ he asks his self and then not far away from him was Mikan lying on the bench. She looks weak and exhausted, he walks towards her but then someone already approach her _'Eiji? He is in the dangerous ability type. Why is he with Mikan?'_ he then again asks himself. He came closer to them so he will see what they are doing. He leans at the tree near by them.

Eiji gave her the bottle of water that he bought. She sit down and took it, he gave her the bottle of blue pills. She gets one and drinks it. The pain she felt suddenly disappears. She smiles at him, he blush.

Natsume saw this and his blood boil in anger. Jealousy gets to his nerves.

"Thank you" Mikan said to him"

"Do you feel any better now?" he asks her gently.

"Yeah, the pain has gone but I still feel a little weaker" she said.

"Do you want me to carry you back to your room" he offer her

Then suddenly a tree started to get fire, it caught their attention. The tree fall down ten there was Natsume standing.

"Natsume" Mikan said.

'_Hyuuga Natsume huh'_ Eiji said to his self and then he smiled.

Natsume walks towards them. He is calming down.

"I thought you talk to the teachers?" he said to her coldly.

"Yes I did" she said cheerfully.

"Then, why are you with him?" he said.

Mikan smiled at this kind of reaction of Natsume.

"I just help her" Eiji said.

"Did I talk to you?" Natsume said.

"no. don't worry I'm going now" he said to him "bye Mikan" he winks at her.

"Bye and thank you" she waved back at her.

"Are we still going at the Central town" Mikan asks Natsume.

"No" he said, he still felt jealous. Then he carries her bridal style.

"Hey! Put me down!" Mikan yells at him.

"You can't walk, aren't you? Then why should I put you down?" "Hmmm'

"Where is your new room?" she glares at him.

"Let me see. Ahm… it is room… I forget already" she said.

"Idiot" he muttered

"Aha! It is room 306, just 2 rooms far from your room" she said happily.

They reached her room; he laid her on the bed.

"What happen to you?" he asked her, his expression change all of a sudden.

"Nothing" she said plainly.

"Don't give me those kind of answer" he said to her angrily "you can't just be weak and not only weak you can't even walk for god's sake!" he shout at her.

"Nothing happen to me. I just got tired"

"Then, why are you with Persona?" he asks her again.

"He just bring me to the headmaster"

"And why did he bring you to the headmaster? And of all people why him?" he said, he is beginning to get angry again.

"The headmaster talk to me about what happen to my room" she said happily. He is the only one available" she said _'oh god! If he will keep asking questions I might spill it out'_ she thought with fear.

"Why are you with Eiji?" (Natsume is getting irritating here. Hehehe)

"He just helps me" she stands up but she still feels weak. She clasp to Natsume "are you jealous?" she was teasing him.

"No" he looks away. She smiled at him and gives him a gentle kiss on the lips.

At the Central Town…

"Hey Koko!" Nonoko screamed at her boyfriend, everybody heard it.

"Huh!" Koko's only reply to her.

"What planet have you been?" Nonoko asks him teasingly.

"What!" he still didn't understand her.

"Oh great!" she was becoming impatient at him. She release from his hold and go at Anna and the levitating boy.

"LQ" Anna said.

"Nonoko?" Koko said a bit confused.

Someone tapped his shoulder.

"What did you read from Mikan's mind?" a cold voice said. It is from a certain raven haired girl with violet eyes on her side was Ruka.

"Nothing" he replied simply.

"Tell me now" she was so eager to know.

"I promise I won't tell anyone"

"If that's what you want, then I won't force you to tell me" she and Ruka walk ahead of him.

It is already 7 in the evening and they go back to their school.

Mikan and Natsume are already at the canteen when their friends entered.

"Why didn't you follow us?" Sumire asks them.

"I get tired" Mikan said.

"Do you have your new room already?" Anna asks.

"Yeah" she noticed that Nonoko was frowning, she asks her "what happen to you?" (By the way they are already eating their dinner).

"She has a fight with Koko" Yuu said and look to Koko. He was just smiling.

"Oh" she said _'I hope Koko didn't tell them'_ she said to herself.

"I don't" Koko suddenly said.

They finish their meal and go to their own rooms.

Mikan is lying on her bed, thinking "I should practice my controlling alice faster. Then, I could kill hi, I swear I will. He will pay" she said and the she fall asleep.

She doesn't know is that someone heard her. A blonde boy with mind reading alice.

He is supposed to talk to her but then he heard what she says. He will talk to her tomorrow.

Thanks for the reviews.

Emrevolomina- sorry for the wrong part here. I guess I have miss look it.

Nikkiru- thanks for the reviewing, but I guess there is no guy anymore that is like Natsume here. Hehehe. Thanks for the compliment. Sure, not a problem.

Black cat girl 2006- thanks for loving my fiction.

Thanks for the readers and for the reviewers. Read and Reviews. Criticisms are highly accepted.


	16. Can we Talk?

Chapter 15: Can We Talk?

It's Monday and Mikan have classes and she'll be late for class again. Then someone wake her up.

"Hey little girl wake up!" Natsume said while shaking her.

"Huh!" she said

He pull her, they fall down. She opens her eyes.

"Natsume! Good morning!" she said she was still sleepy. She gives him a peck on the lips.

"Good morning to you too lazy pig. It's already 7:15. Get up" Natsume said to her, they stood up.

Mikan headed at her bathroom. Natsume sit at the sofa, waiting for her.

20 minutes passed…

Mikan finished bathing; she wore her checkered olive uniform. Put some powder and lip shiner, spray some perfume and get out of her room. She saw Natsume waiting for her.

It is already 7:45

"Come on" he pull Natsume up and exits her room. "Mr. Jinno might get angry"

"You are the one who is lazy here, bears" Natsume said.

"Hm" then she realized something, "Natsume! You perverted freak" she shouts at him.

"Hmm" is his only responds. They reached their classroom. It was really noisy inside.

They went inside

"Good morning everyone!" she greeted them "Good Morning" they greeted back her cheerfully.

"Don't we have any teachers?" she asked them.

"Yes, they said they are going to have meeting" Yuu answered her.

"Oh, is that so" she think about something "Then why don't we go at the Central Town"

"That's fine by me" Nonoko said (she still ignores Koko).

"I'm not coming, going to upgrade some of my inventions" Hotaru said and drag Ruka out.

"Okay" Mikan reply to her.

"I cannot come also because we are going to have a meeting" Yuu said he look at Sumire like saying sorry to her.

"Hmm, fine!" she said, frowning.

"Thanks" he said and kissed her on the cheeks.

Sumire blush and then she smile at him.

'_That trick always work on her'_ Yuu said to himself and then he smile. He bid them goodbye.

"So are you still coming?" Mikan asked them.

"Yeah" Anna said.

Nonoko grab Koko's collar and drag him out. Sumire is with Anna and the levitating boy. Mikan clutch too Natsume's arms while smiling.

At Hotaru and Ruka…

"Hotaru didn't you already finished upgrading your inventions" Ruka asked his girlfriend puzzled.

"Yeah" she said coldly.

"Then where are we going?"

Hotaru didn't answer him. They reached her room. She gets her video camera and get out of the room. (By the way she is still dragging Ruka. Poor Ruka…hehehe)

"What was that for?" Ruka ask her.

"I just think that something might happen" she said.

At the Central Town…

"Fluff puffs, fluff puffs!" Mikan said childishly.

"You are so loud" Natsume scolded her.

"And so?" Mikan replies to him sarcastically.

"You are embarrassing me" he said to her.

"Hmm"

Nonoko is buying many things and well Koko is bringing all of them for her. She says that it is her payment for him not noticing her yesterday.

Mikan check the time _'Oh no! Its 2 already, Persona and Eiji might wait for me! I should go now' _she said to herself

What she didn't know is that Koko heard her. (Koko didn't read her mind he just hear it)

"Shall we go now? I'm tired already" Mikan excused to them.

Natsume look at her. _'How could she be so tired all of a sudden she was so energetic before?'_

"Can't we eat first? I'm starving" the levitating boy said.

"Okay" Koko said in agreement.

"But—" Mikan was reasoning to them but she was cut off.

"Let's go" Natsume said.

"Alright" they headed at a seafood restaurant.

They sat at a table for seven, what they didn't know is that Ruka and Hotaru is at their back, hiding and video taping them.

The waiter takes their order. Anna, Nonoko go at the C.R and Natsume and the levitating both went outside. They say that they were just going to buy something.

So Mikan and Koko left alone.

"Hey! Can we talk?" Koko said. his smile was faded as soon as their other friends leave.

"Yes" she said smiling.

"Who's the person you're going to take revenge with?" he asks her.

"What do you mean!" she said, pretending that she didn't know what he meant.

"Don't pretend that you didn't know what I mean, what is this controlling Alice?"

"I didn't know what you are talking about" she said

"Tell me"

"I can't"

"Why?"

"I just can't"

"If you're not going to tell me, I'll tell it to Hotaru" he said threateningly.

"Please don't" she pleaded to him.

"Then tell me"

"Please don't let me tell it to you" her eyes became watery.

"Why?" he ask her again.

She didn't answer. It is hard for her keep a secret, she always tells what she feels or what is happening to her. Not her feeling for Natsume, though that was before.

"What do you think Natsume will feel if he knows that you are meeting Persona? You know that he didn't want is to get close to that person."

"Please Koko; don't tell it to Natsume or Hotaru or anyone. I beg you"

"Why can't you tell it to us" We are your friends for God's sake" he was controlling his anger to her.

"I…I have my reasons" she said.

'What is—" before he could continue what he was telling to her, the girls already came. Mikan wiped her tears.

"Are you two arguing?" Sumire asks.

"No" both of them said at the same time.

"Well, okay" Anna said.

Natsume and the levitating boy came in. Natsume notice Mikan's eyes were a little bit red. He sat beside her.

"Did you cry?" he whispered to her.

"No"

The waiter arrived with their food. They ate it.

At Hotaru and Ruka…

She videotape Mikan and Koko's conversation, but there voice are too low to hear.

"What are they arguing about?" Ruka asked Hotaru.

"I don't know" she played the whole scene again. However, there are no sounds and they can't hear what they are talking about.

"Something happening to her" Hotaru said "I must know it" (By the way they are already at the academy.)

At Mikan and the others…

They are already at the academy. They separate their ways. Natsume and Mikan are together.

She's not saying anything since they arrived at the restaurant.

"Any problem?" he asks her with concern.

"No, I have to go now. I need to do something."

"What is it?"

She just smiles at him.

"Okay" he said

She ran as fast as she could. She saw Persona and Eiji waiting for her.

"What took you so long?" Eiji asks.

"I can't escape them" she said.

"Now, Mikan why don't you try to use your alice again" Persona commanded her.

'What should I control now' she thought, she saw the lake "That will be fun" she said.

'_Water, water, water, water'_

The water is moving forming a shape but you can't really tell what its shape is.

"Stop now" persona ordered.

The water suddenly stops moving, she fell weak again. The pain is much stronger now.

She gets her pills in her pocket and just swallows it because she can't stand the pain anymore now.

"Now do it again" Persona said.

"Can't she stop yet, she still feels weak" Eiji said.

"No, she can't stop if she wants to master her alice."

The ground just shakes "Are you happy now?" Mikan said

"Not yet"

Then a giant monster that is made of sand appears.

"Very good. That's enough for now" Persona said.

The pain is traveling all over her body.

"Here wear that every time" he gave her a round blue earring "It will control your alice" after saying that he walk away.

"Mikan are you alright?"

"I'll be fine" she swallows two pills again, to stop the pain.

She stands up but she is still weak, Eiji hold to her arms to help her walk. She was wobbling while walking.

Natsume saw them again "What the heck!" he can't approach them because persona called him, urgently.

"What room are you in?" Eiji ask her.

"Room 306" she said to him in a very low voice.

He walks her up to her room. What they didn't know is that a camera attach to Mikan's room.

At Hotaru's room…

"Who's that?" Ruka ask.

Hotaru find the guy at her computer.

"Kikumaru Eiji, he has the dream alice he can also make nightmares that's why he is in the dangerous ability type"

"Why is he with Mikan?"

"I do not know"

Back at Mikan's room…

Mikan already fell asleep when laid her on her bed. He smiled at her. He brushes her hair and kiss gently on the forehead.

"Natsume is lucky, he have you" He exits her room and headed at his room.

Natsume arrived already after he finished another mission. He still feels weak but he wants to see Mikan. He quickly goes to her room. He saw her sleeping.

She didn't change to her pajamas.

"Lazy pig" he muttered he fined a dress at her closet and dress it to her.

He folds her uniform, them the bottle of her blue pills dropped.

"Why does she have this?" he asked his self. "It must be Eiji's medicines" he just said to his self.

He caresses her face and kisses her on the forehead.

"Good night, my love"

He headed on at his bathroom and sleep.

It's been a month since Mikan practicing her controlling alice and it is also been a month since Natsume got jealous at Eiji. It is wondering why Eiji is always with Mikan.

Natsume is resting under a tree. Peaceful and quiet birds chirp. It is a cloudy day. The fang on autumn filled the air. Then a certain brown haired girl disturbs his peacefulness.

"Natsume!" Mikan shouts.

"Oh brother!" Natsume muttered.

Mikan slap his cheeks, not so hard though. He opens his eyes and saw the smiling face of Mikan.

"What do you want now?" he said.

"You" she smiles widely.

"Hmm" is only his reply.

"Are you still angry at me?" Mikan ask him.

"Why should I be?" he said hiding his fury on her because if he tells she will start to cry.

"I don't know" she embraced him "You always avoid me lately"

Natsume felt his shirt becoming wet. He reached out his hand to touch her hair, tentatively, with finger's that looked too clumsy but weren't, all they touched was a single curl that fell beside her cheeks, barely grazing her scalp.

"Don't cry"

He saw something, a thing that he is not supposed to be seen, and Mikan's blue shape earring.

"Wait her alice is not that dangerous yet. Why does she have this?'' Natsume asked his self. He took it off from her ears but she didn't seem to notice it.

"Natsume!" Mikan yells at him "You are ignoring me again!" she pouts childishly.

"Mikan, why do you have this?" he ask her, half curious half angry (he's angry because he thinks Mikan is hiding something to him)

Mikan look at Natsume's hand, her ayes widened she quickly snatch it.

"I just brought it at the Central Town" she lies to him. She really don't want to but she need to.

"Why doesn't it have any partner?"

"I lost the other one"

'Why do you still wear it?"

"It just looks great" she looks at it, playing on her hands, pretending admiring it.

"Don't lie to me"

"I'm not lying to you" she saw Eiji waving at her calling her.

"I need to go now" she said to Natsume.

He looks at his back, where she is looking. He saw the smiling face of Eiji his blood boil in anger.

She stands up but then Natsume grab her wrist.

"Don't" his bangs cover his ruby eyes.

"I need to" she reasoned to him.

"I said don't"

She kneeled down to reach him. She kisses him on the lips. It's been moment before he kisses her back. She broke the kiss.

"I'm yours, don't worry." She smiles at him.

He releases her to his grip "Be sure of that"

"Yes sir!" after that she ran off.

Eiji's thought

'_I really wish I am Natsume'_

Thanks for the reviewers. I think there is only 5 more chapters left, it depends on my crazy head of course. I already wrote 16 and 17, and I don't think you will like chapter 17. just please watch out for the next chapters, I'll be uploading next Wednesday.

Read and reviews, hope you like the remaining chapters.


	17. When, where and to whom?

Chapter 16: When, where and to whom?

After Mikan left Natsume, he just sits there and does some thinking.

Why does she have that earring? I couldn't have mistaken it, I'm sure of it. And…and why does she have does blue pills? Oh great!" his head started aching.

At Mikan's training…

"It seems that you already control your alice" Persona said. "I'm going to give you your first mission"

"Why is it so sudden?" she asks.

"If you want to kill that person, you should do it"

"Okay, when is it?"

"Tomorrow night, you are going to have a partner"

"Why should I have a partner, I can handle it myself"

"It is our decision"

"Who is going to be my partner?"

He smirk "Natsume Hyuuga"

"What!" she shrieked "he can't be my partner! I don't want him to know!"

"Don't worry. Wear this" he throws her blue black garments. It's a blue black tube with black mini short, then a long blue black skirt which is cut in half (I can't really explain it. It is like a long skirt that covered only her back part and you can see in the front was her mini short. Do you know Maya or Aya from Ultra Maniac? It is like that) then a long black boots below her knee.

"Wow, fashionable" she said.

"I got it for you" Eiji said "here" he handed her a white black mask with glitters on it, it will cover only the skin surrounded her eyes, not literary her eyes.

"So, what is my mission about?"

"You are going to save an alice graduate. His name is Yuuri Amano. Bring him here safe and sound"

"Okay"

"Practice you alice now. Not only your controlling alice but also your nullifying alice. I'm going to talk to someone" Persona said and leaves.

A lion appeared in front of them.

ROAR! The lion shows his claws and his big fangs.

"Mikan lets go" Eiji said to her.

"Wait a minute, I could try it" she smile 'lion be nice, lion be nice, lion be nice' she said in her mind (hehehe. What a lame lion catcher)

The lion slowly becoming nice 'now go away, go back to your home" the lion turn his back, leaving them.

Eiji claps his hand "wow! Mikan that was great"

Her heart hurts. She doesn't let him notice it. It's a cloudy day 'I can play with it' she smiles.

The sky darken, rain started pouring.

"Mikan"

"Hehehe"

At Natsume…

"What the…" Natsume said. The rain stops, the clouds go back to their old positions before "what a weird day" he whispered.

He heard footsteps pattering towards him. He stands up, it was Persona.

"What do you want?"

"I'm here to tell you your next mission. You will save Yuuri Amano; he is an elite Alice graduate. Bring him here safe and sound" Persona said.

Persona didn't go yet so Natsume thought that he was going to tell him something.

"What else?" Natsume ask Persona.

"You are going to have a partner" he said, his voice is as cold as ice.

"Why do I need a partner? I can handle it by myself" he said proudly.

"Yes, you can. I am just going to test your partner"

"I guess, he is your new toy, isn't it?" Natsume said to him.

"maybe you mean she" he smirk, he turn his back "tomorrow night at 8" he leave him there, Persona's hands are on his sides, he is grinning evilly.

Natsume's a bit shock. He was wondering, who could be his new toy be? He doesn't care anyway, as long as it isn't his friends, Most of all not Mikan. He turn his back and leave.

Back at Mikan and Eiji…

Mikan is practicing her alice everywhere. She floats the small rock, the twigs, and pieces of leaves. She was playing all around like a child.

It is already 7 and Eiji invite mikan to eat.

"I am not hungry yet. I guess I would practice my alice for tomorrow night. I don't want Natsume saving my butt, if he did I'm busted" half serious, half laughing.

She was floating the tree and make it follow them (don't worry; she can control her alice now).

Eiji said "you know what Mikan, if it is hard for you hide it to them, then why don't you just leave them"

The three suddenly falls down; it gives a mild impact on the ground.

"What do you mean!"

"Well, you don't want to tell them right?" she nodded.

"Because you don't want them to get worried about you or even worse you don't want them to stop you getting your revenge to the man who kill your parents and Natsume's family"

She nodded again; she was listening to him attentively,

"Don't you think it will be easy for you if you are not with them? They will not notice even if you get bruises or even if you don't show up to them because you are training. You are not going to be late anymore to our meeting. Do you get what I mean?" he asks her. He is not trying to separate Mikan to Natsume; he just thinks that it is the best for her.

"What do we know will happen next? The anti-alice organization might use them to get you…" he was cut off by Mikan's stare, he continues.

"…just like how they use you to get your mother. Besides, you can still befriend them if all this crap is over"

"You may be right" she just said. The wind started blowing hard. She holds to her chest, it hurts like someone is crushing it.

"Where are your pills?" Eiji ask her, he was panicking.

"At….my…ro…om" she said brokenly.

"Of crap!" he gave her his pills "take it" he put it into Mikan's mouth, she swallow it.

He rubbed her back "take it easy on your alice, you might damage yourself" he said, she nodded at his chest.

"my pills is much stronger, it will make you fall asleep.

In no time she already had fallen asleep.

He carries her bridal style to her room with her costume on his hands. They reached her room (Hotaru's camera still attach on her room)

What he didn't know is that Natsume saw him. Natsume watch Eiji at Mikan's room. His blood is boiling in anger, ready to burn Eiji alive.

He saw him laid mikan on the bed while sleeping. He out Mikan's dress in her closet and he bent closer to her. He was stroking her hair.

"don't worries you still have me…" he whisper to her.

"who do you think you are?" an angry Natsume ask.

Eiji look at him. He was surprised to see Natsume standing there. He grinned.

"who the hell do you think you are!" Natsume ask again, half shouting, he don't want to wake mikan up.

"her friend" Eiji reply to him "take your time with her, it may be one of the last" after saying that, he wave good bye to him.

Natsume is going to burn him but then…

"Natsume" mikan said unconsciously.

He knelled down "I'm here" she was still sleeping. He touch her cheeks, there are tears on it. "don't cry, I'll be here" he kiss her gently on her lips and sleep with her.

Next day…

It is Saturday so it is their free day.

Mikan woke up and a bit surprise to see Natsume beside her, embracing her.

She smile, she tickle him to wake him up. He opens his eyes.

"good morning" she greets him cheerfully.

He rubbed his eyes and saw the smiling face of mikan.

She stands up and headed to the bathroom to wash up. He was still on her bed.

After 5 minutes she exited the bathroom. He stands up to go at the bathroom.

"stay here for breakfast, I still have croissants here" mikan said to him.

"okay" he replies drowsily. He was still sleepy, little miss stubborn just wake him up.

When he exited the bathroom, he smells the aroma of baked croissants.

"coffee of milk?" mikan ask him.

"coffee" he said. He sat down at the chair. She joined him and eats their breakfast. They finished eating.

""let's visit Jun" mikan says to him. He grabbed her arm she looks at him.

Memories of night when he saw Jun and Mikan kissing came back to him and the last night encounter with Eiji as well. He suddenly felt jealous. He stands up and pinned her on the wall. His bangs covered his eyes.

"what's u…" before she could continue, Natsume kissed her on the lips, not gently and not even passionate. He kissed her fiercely.

She knows what he is feeling. His hand on her waist, she kisses him back.

Natsume came back to his senses; he was already biting her lower lip "sorry" he muttered.

"that's alright" she wrap her body around his "let's visit Jun, it is his 2nd death Monthsary"

"alright"

They visit Jun at the heart of the Northern Forest; they bought a bouquet of Bergamot flowers first at the Central Town and candles as well.

They light the candles and stay there for 20 minutes.

Fast Forward…

It is already 7:30 in the evening. Mikan and Natsume ate with their friends. They finished eating and proceed at their rooms.

"I'm going to have another mission so don't go and find me at my room" Natsume informed mikan.

"okay" she said as is it was nothing to her.

She hissed him on the lips and go to her room.

'that was odd, I thought she would stop me' Natsume said to himself.

Mikan quickly close the door and search her dress. She found it in her closet and wears it.

Her hair is unfurled and wear the white glitter mask, it just cover half of her face.

She looks at her watch and it is already 7:57. she hurry up, she arrived at their meeting place. Persona and Natsume are already waiting for her.

'she's really a girl' Natsume said. Mikan really look sexy in hr dress, unluckily for Natsume, he didn't know it was her. Natsume only wear his checkered mocha uniform.

'her hair looks exactly like Mikan's. what am I thinking? Many girls look like her hair' he scolded himself.

She bowed to them for being late. Persona just nod to her.

Natsume started walking, mikan follow him.

They transfer from one tree to another until they reach their destination.

"hide" Natsume ordered her. They hide under a bush.

There were 3 men guarding the house, holding a gun.

"let me handle it" Mikan said

(wondering how Natsume did didn't notice Mikan's voice.)

Flashback…

Mikan knock on Hotaru's door.

"knock, knock" she heard footsteps pattering, approaching the door. Hotaru's open the door.

"need my help?" she asks.

"yeah. Do you have any invention that can change one's voice?" she tentatively asks.

"I have one. What for?" hotaru ask curiously.

"I just need it"

Hotaru went t inside her room and go back with a single black thing on her hands "here"

"what's this?"

"invention 0054: Voice changer: put it on your mouth but don't swallow it. you will choose if you want to lower your voice or higher" hotaru said to no one.

"boy or girl?" hotaru asks.

"girl" mikan replies. She put it in her mouth and said "hotaru" her voice change, it became much higher "thanks"

"150 rabbits" she said.

"oh hotaru! You didn't ever change a bit" she gave her 150 rabbits. Mikan smile at her, she smile back. Mikan leave immediately.

End of flashback….

'sleep, sleep, sleep, sleep, sleep' the men suddenly fall asleep.

"wow" Natsume said in is amusement; he didn't notice his companion clutching her chest.

"let's go"

They swiftly entered the house. They open the doors in the house one by one, until they found him. Yuuri amino, he has gray hair, he was lying unconsciously on the floor, no shirt, shivering in cold. His hands tied up, he doesn't have any bruises.

Natsume carry him but he was really cold. Mikan remove her long skirt and wrap it to him. Yuuri somehow feel warm.

They thought that they would go back to the academy easily. However, jumping to conclusions is not good.

When they exited the house. Many men in black surrounded them.

Natsume put down Yuuri at a safe place. Stay with him" he said to her, she nodded.

The men starts attacking Natsume but before they could touch him, they are all burn into ashes.

While in mikan…

Some men attack them too, they were using their alices on her but she nullify all of them (Natsume didn't saw her using her Alice).

In the darkness….

A man was watching them, hiding in the darkness. The he saw her, the girl that he was wanting for.

"get her" the man with a cold and high voice said.

The men beside him came near her. She just stares at them and smirk.

They use their alice on her but all of it didn't work on her. Mikan use her controlling alice, a strong wind blow. The wind was forming a hand, it crush all of the men.

Natsume was fighting the other men; he didn't know is that a stear made of ice is going to strike him.

"Natsume!" the girl shout, he turn his back and look at her. A fire appears in front of him, the stear melted. After that, he heard a man groaning in pain.

He saw a very bloody death; the man was swimming with his own blood, a very big stone fall down onto him and crushes him to death. He never does that before, he just burns his enemies alive into ashes.

He saw her, the girl who has just been save him from a near death situation. She was staring at the man with anger.

'fire? How could she have so many alice?' he asks himself. He look around, his enemies has escaped.

Yuuri amino has just woken up. They heard a cold and high voice speak.

"I'll be back to get you"

He saw the girl chill in fright. Then she tumbles down but Yuuri catch her.

Natsume walk towards them "are you alright?" he asks Yuuri.

He nodded.

"is she alright?" he asks, he doesn't know but he really felt that the girl is somewhat close to him.

"I guess so" Yuuri replies to him "let's go back now"

They reach the academy and saw Persona waiting for them. Persona smirks when he saw them.

"good job Natsume" he said to Natsume. He face Yuuri and said to him "Bring the girl back to her room, we will talk tomorrow"

Yuuri nodded.

They left first. Natsume leave alone at the academy's front gate. he saw something twinkle, it was lying on the ground, right were Yuuri and the girl stood. He doesn't see that before there, Yuuri might drop it he just thought.

He picked it up. It was a blue shaped earring. It looks familiar to him, he saw it wear by someone, but who is this someone?

He was thinking really hard. When, where and to whom did he saw it?

"mikan" he mumbled…

Wow 11 reviews for a chapter that was a really good thing for me.

Paris24- I appreciate the fact that you like my story but comparing my story to angelremy's story is not a good thing either. She's a friend of mine; she or we accept criticisms to our story but please don't compare us to one another. It really is not a good thing.

Tank you for the reviewers and the readers. Please enjoy reading.


	18. Stay

Chapter 17: Stay

"It can't be her" Natsume said, his heart beating faster. He is walking very fast, actually he was already running. To where? Of course, to Mikan's room.

"Not her, no, please don't" he said while crushing the earring on his palm. He reach her room, the door hangs open. Mikan was in there, sleeping peacefully. She wasn't awakened by the noise Natsume made.

He felt… relieved. He walks near her, touch her cheeks. He notices something, she looks tired, and she looses a little color. He just ignore it, he got a lot of stress thinking that the girl was mikan. He closes her door and took a rest on his room.

After Natsume had left her room, a shadowy figure appears. His fingers caress her cheeks.

"Tsk…tsk…he doesn't have any idea that it was you. What are you going to do now? What is he going to do if he knows it was you? His beloved sinking in darkness—"he was cut off when mikan mumbled something.

"Natsume…Hotaru…Ruka…Yuu…ko—"

His finger touches her lips so she would stop muttering her friend's names.

"Sleep tight, tomorrow there will be a new destiny for you" after that, he touch the rose beside her, it turn into ashes. He left her room.

Unfortunately, Koko saw Persona exits Mikan's room. He hides and read his mind.

When Persona walk pass by Natsume's room, he thought… _'Poor Natsume, you loose your family and now your beloved' he_ was smirking.

Koko clench his fist, he want to punch him but he doesn't have any guts to do it. It is simply because Persona has much stronger alice that he is

Natsume's room…

He was lying on his bed. He can't forget the girl's figure; she looks a lot like mikan, her auburn hair, brown eyes, and slender body. And…and it looks like she knows him, like he was something precious to her.

The girl just burst out before, when a stear was going to hit him.

"Oh Natsume! You are so dunce!" he said to himself. It can't be here, it will never be her. She wouldn't keep any secrets to him.

But if you think about it, everyday at 2 in the afternoon she always runs off and when she go back in evening, she's always tired and weak. She is becoming paler every single day.

"Stop thinking about it!" Natsume scolded himself.

Hotaru's room…

She saw Persona came in to Mikan's room. She heard all the things he said.

"What does he mean!" she said, bewildered. Until now, she doesn't know what is happening to her best friend. What's the use of her being a genius if she doesn't even have the power to know what is happening to her best friend?

"Hotaru, do something!" she said to herself.

In Mikan's dream…

It was no dream. It was real, something from the past and the present.

"We will be back and we will get you little girl"

"You know what mikan, if it is hard for you to hide it to them. Then, why don't you just leave them"

"What do we know will happen next? The anti-alice organization might use them to get you…"

"…just like how they use you to get your mother"

"I'll be back to get you"

End of Mikan's dream…

"No!" she screams, she sits up and covers her eyes by her hands.

Tears starting to form in her eyes "I can't be with them. I don't want to put them in danger. I can't loose them, I wouldn't" she wiped her tears, she already made her decision. The decision that will change the whole of her, her whole life.

Next day…

It's and early Sunday morning, mikan got up and wash up. She saw her face on the mirror, she looks pale, and she can tell it herself. She notices that she still wear her dress last night "I better change" she muttered.

She wore jeans and black blouse. She exited her room and said "I'll do it"

She stops in front of Natsume's room "god, help me" she slowly opens the door, enter his room. However, she found no one in there "He might be outside" she whispered. She exits the room, and the dormitory and start finding Natsume.

She saw him reading his manga under the tree. Her hands in her back, fingers cross '_Let me lie this time' _she prays.

She approaches him, no, not with a smiling face but rather with a serious expression.

Her legs were trembling; she doesn't know if she will do it "I'll do it" she said lowly.

"Natsume" she said, her voice was very low.

"Yeah" Natsume said, not even removing his eyes on the manga.

"Let's…let's" she couldn't do it.

"Any problem?" he removes his eyes to his manga this time and look at the trembling state of mikan. He stood up and holds her shoulder. She removes his hands on her shoulder and stood up bravely.

"Let's break up"

"What do you mean!" he said, he still don't get it or nevertheless he don't want to understand it.

"I said, let's break up" she said firmly. She was hiding her true feelings; she was holding back her tears. _'Don't cry you can do it. Please, Mikan, don't cry'_

"Why? What did I do wrong?" small tears fall down from his ruby eyes. He thought, he would have her, but now she is leaving him again. He pull her into an embrace "please stay, don't leave me again" he said to her, he was pleading.

Eiji is walking and saw the scene between Mikan and Natsume, and then he heard here shout…

Mikan push Natsume away from her. "I…I" she can't tell it. She know he will hurt him, she don't want to do that but she need to. She fells her heart breaking into pieces, her fingers still cross then she shout it "I don't love you anymore!" she look at him, she can see it. His pain, the hurt that he felt.

Eiji's eyes widened _'She really did it'_ he thought. He wasn't grinning nor smiling.

Mikan want to touch Natsume's cheeks, she want to make him fell good but she can't do that. She turns her back, ready to leave him. She saw Eiji, she knows he heard it. She ran to him so Natsume could see it. She grabs Eiji's hand and pulls him away.

While in Natsume…

He can't hold back his tears. Mikan telling him that 'she doesn't love him anymore' is a real heart breaker. He punch the tree behind him, there are fire in his fist, the tree burns.

He was dying slowly, his only light has gone. He can't stop his tears. Why? Why does she break up with him? Why doesn't she love him anymore all of a sudden" is it because of him? Because of that stupid red haired man.

"Darn him!" he said.

In Mikan and Eiji…

Mikan stops from walking when they are already far away from Natsume. She lean her head to Eiji's chest, he rubbed her on the back and started crying, Crying her heart out.

"Why did you do that for?" Eiji ask her with concern in his voice.

"I don't want them to be in danger because of me" she said, Eiji embrace her.

"Don't worry; you can be with them again if you finish your revenge. If it is hard for you to leave them, why don't you just stop your revenge?"

She looks up at him.

"Okay, this may be sounds crazy because I'm the one who suggested you to leave them. But if you're finding it hard to deal with it, why don't you just stop your revenge. It doesn't you nay good" Eiji said to her.

"I can't and I won't. Even I stop my revenge the anti-alice will still hunt me, and they will still be in danger. It's better if I kill them first before they could touch me or them" she said with anger.

"I already swear, I'll kill him, he will die a horrifying death" there is solidity in her voice, Tears streaming down from her brown eyes.

He gives her a comforting embrace. "Don't cry" he holds her shoulder, push her, and look at her. He smiles at her sweetly. He dries her tears by his finger tips and said. "Stop crying, it will stained your beauty"

At the teacher's lounge…

"Yuuri, are you sure about that?" Mr. Narumi asked.

"Yes, I saw him, he was tied up and I can tell that he was suffering a lot." Yuuri said.

"Do you think they were going to kill him?" it was Mr. Jinno turn to ask.

"I guess not, I heard them saying that they are going to use him to get a certain nullifying girl" he said plainly.

"Oh my god! We can't let her know about it!" Mr. Narumi said.

Persona was exiting the room.

"Persona!" Mr. Narumi shouted. He stops from his tracks. "Don't you dare tell her! Let us do something first before telling it to her" he said, almost begging.

"What are you going to do?" he asks him sarcastically.

"Let us handle it" Mr. Misaki said.

"If that's what you want" Persona said.

Outside the faculty room…

Hotaru is outside; she is supposed to enter the teacher's lounge because Mr. Jinno called for her. She heard it, all of it. But, she can't understand who is this **him** they are talking about. However, she is 100 sure that the nullifying girl that they are talking about was Mikan.

She clenches her fist, she didn't notice that the door swing open. Persona look at her, he smirk, and walks away.

She opens the door, the teachers saw her, she could say that they all have worried faces even Mr. Jinno.

"Hotaru…please do come in" Mr. Narumi said.

Instead of entering the room, she turns her back and ran away. She needs to see Mikan now! She need to know, she want to know what is happening to her.

She stops, Mikan won't tell it to her. She knows she wouldn't. Koko came into her mind. She rides to her scooter and start finding him.

She found him chatting with other students. She snatches him.

"Hey!" Koko shouts.

Hotaru stops her scooter; she grabs his collar and pinned him on the wall. She gave him a death glare.

Koko gets what she wants. "Okay, what do you want?"

"Tell me. What do you know about Mikan?" she asks.

"Why do you ask?" Koko asks her back.

"Just tell me. For Christ's sake!" she said.

"I can't" he said, avoiding her eyes. He felt her hands loosening it grip. He look at her, her head stooped, clenching her fist.

"Please, I just heard the teachers talking about her. I really want to know what's happening to her. I'm trying to know about it but I can't, even how genius I am, I really can't"

She's just a human,

With a special ability.

She's not a god,

Who knows everything.

"The only thing I know about her is…"

He can see it,

Her weak point.

That she's only a human,

Only a human being.

Hotaru look up at him.

"Is that…" he tells her all the things he know about Mikan.

"What! What do you mean other alice?" hotaru asks a bit confuse.

"She has other alice, if I remember it right, she called it the controlling alice" Koko said calmly.

Hotaru does still not believe what Koko tells her "and who is the man she's going to take revenge with?"

"I don't know. She didn't tell me" he said in a very low voice.

"Why didn't she tell you?"

"I don't know, she just said that she had her own reasons and she can't tell it to us even if we are her friends"

Hotaru felt her heart flinch. Why? Didn't she trust them? Didn't she consider them as her friend? No, that's impossible, Mikan might be childish but she considers all the people around her as her friend. But, did she really consider them as a friend?

She felt a sudden danger. She turns around, walking very fast, taking big strides.

Koko follow her, he reads her mind. He knows that feeling, he felt it too, the anger and the pain. He tries to slow her down.

They walk pass by Ruka, who is playing with his animal friends. He saw hotaru, he greets her.

"Hi!" he greets her cheerfully.

However, hotaru didn't even look at him, she walks pass him and behind her was Koko trailing her. He glance to Koko his eyes asking for an answer.

"Just follow us" Koko whispers to him.

Hotaru and the others reach the Sakura Tree, her feet bring her there. They saw Natsume, head bow. He looks like ion a misery; he cried they can tell that.

Ruka approach him "what happen?" he asks his friend gently. Something happen, he can see it.

Natsume didn't reply back, he doesn't have the strength to tell them what happened.

Koko explained it for him "mikan...she just broke up with him"

Hotaru and Ruka are shocked, mouth agape, and eyes wide.

"Is that true" Ruka will not believe it until Natsume is the one who say it.

Natsume nod, the hear Hotaru's rushing feet, walking away. They can sense her fury.

"Let's go, she might do something to Mikan" Koko said worriedly.

Natsume look at him.

"I can't tell it now, lets just follow her" Koko said. He and Ruka follow hotaru.

Natsume stands up and follow them

Hotaru is finding where Mikan is. Her fist clench, she can't find her. She can't find her anywhere! She forgets to use her inventions because she was really bothered.

She found Mikan! She's with Eiji, they were embracing each other! What is this, some kind of a joke! She couldn't break with Natsume because of that Eiji guy.

She storm towards them. Eiji releases Mikan from his embrace. Mikan turns around and saw the flustered face of hotaru.

"Hotaru?" she said almost in a whisper, Koko, Ruka and Natsume are behind her. She saw Natsume's reddened eyes, she felt guilty. She's the reason why he cries. It is because of her, Mikan, hurt her beloved Natsume.

"Tell me, why do you keep secrets on us?"

Mikan look at her. She wants to explain to them but if she does that, she may not hide her true feelings anymore.

"What secrets?" Natsume asks. No one answered him.

"Why do you need to keep secrets on us!" hotaru shouts at her, she's really furious. Her eyes sharpened in anger.

'_So Koko already told her'_ Mikan thought. Koko can't read her mind because Mikan was on her guard. She was using her nullifying alice.

'_Koko only knows that I have other alice and that I'm meeting Persona. They wouldn't know any further than that' _

"It's because…**you** don't need to **know**" she said coldly, pointing the words you and know.

"Aren't we your friends?" Hotaru said, tears threatening to fall down.

Mikan felt pain strike her heart.

_Right know,_

_I am hurting myself._

_Right know,_

_I am hurting all of you._

They doesn't that it hurt her more. Tears forming in her eyes but she quickly take hold of it.

_I want to cry,_

_I want to ease the pain._

_I want to end it._

_Now!_

'_Be strong, you can do it, Mikan. Just for the sake of your friends'_ she said to herself. Clenching her fist, her finger nails digging into her hands.

_But I can't do that,_

_I should be strong,_

_I must be strong._

_Just for you, my beloved friends_

She straightened her back "Not anymore" she said coldly"

It was Ruka's turn to speak "what do you mean?" he said, he heard it clearlyhe understand I fully but his mind and heart don't want to accept it.

"You are not my friends anymore. I quit being your friends, all of you don't mean anything to me anymore..." she was not finish speaking yet, but she was cut-off by Hotaru's slap on her face.

Hotaru's crying. she falls down in her knees. Crying hard, Ruka embrace her, comforting her. She cried on his chest.

"Why?" Natsume said almost in a whisper. "Why do you need to turn your back on us? Is that because of me? Or because of him?" he throw Eiji a distasteful look.

How mikan wish, she could wipe away all the pain they felt. She stared at Natsume "I don't need to explain myself. It's not because of anyone. It is my own choice, my own decision. From now on, you're not my friends anymore"

She turns her back, hold Eiji's hand. Eiji hold it tightly, telling her that he would always be with her.

"Wait! We will always be here for you" Natsume said sincerely.

She squeezed Eiji's hand tightly. Eiji looked at her, he pities her, and he knows how hard it is for her.

"Don't worry; I'll always be here for you as your brother…"

It's short compare to other chapters. Don't kill me yet, because the next chapters are much worst than this. Hehehe.

Hope you enjoy it!

Takes for the reviewers and for the readers!


	19. Breathless

Sorry for the very late update. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 18: Breathless

It's been a week since Mikan declared that she doesn't love Natsume anymore and that Hotaru and the others didn't mean anything to her anymore.

Anna and Nonoko didn't stop from crying since that day, until now they cry and cry. They wanted to talk to Mikan but the others said that it is not a good action. While Sumire is always hot tempered, she shouts at Mikan every time she laid eyes on her. However, all Mikan do is ignored her.

As for Hotaru…

Well, she's always busy. She was finding out what is this controlling alice all about but she can't find it. She doesn't attend classes, she didn't even sleep!

Good thing, she has Ruka. He was doing her assignments for her and much other stuff for her.

"Found it!" Hotaru shouts happily.

"You did? What does it say?" Ruka asks curiously.

"Well, it says that the person who possesses this kind of alice can control all things in the world, even the five elements and the time" she reads and pauses for a while.

"…the controlling alice is a very rare alice, few people possesses this kind of alice. The possessor of this alice could be the most powerful person in the world. Because this is the alice that every Alice users would want…" Hotaru stops from reading.

"that means Mikan is the most powerful Alice in this world" Ruka said thoughtfully.

However, Hotaru didn't even listen to him. Her eyes are wide open, "o h no!" she murmurs.

"what?" Ruka asks sounding confuse.

Hotaru reads it for Ruka.

"However, the user of this alice could die, slowly. He/she would die very slowly. His/her body will weaken until he/she can't move his/her body anymore. The possessor of it will suffer from great pain and stiffening of the body" while reading it, small tears pour from Hotaru's violet eyes.

"sshh, don't cry. Maybe, we've read the wrong information. We're not sure yet if that's the real effect of her alice" Ruka said and wipe the tears from her cheeks.

"no, I'm sure of it" she just said.

"then, Natsume must know it. Maybe, he could stop her from using her alice"

"Even if you call Natsume, he still can't stop her, she already made her decision and that's final"

"Do you know to whom she's going to take revenge with?" Ruka asks, she nods at him and face her computer again.

She clicks for the files…

"I do some research and I found this" she clicks for one file. A picture of a woman appears; she has a long brown hair and looks a lot like Mikan. Beside her was a man with dark hair and brown eyes.

"They are Mikan's parents" Hotaru explains to him. She clicks for another picture and a huge mansion appears.

"That is the Hyuuga family mansion" she said.

"Oh! Do you think Natsume should know about this?" Ruka asks her, asking for her permission to fetch Natsume.

She nods "yeah. It's really important. You should get the others too" Hotaru said with authority.

Ruka leaves the room, after a few minutes he came back with the others.

They around Hotaru and her computer, all look curious and happy as well because they were going to know about Mikan's secret.

Again Hotaru shows them pictures of Mikan's parents and Natsume's family mansion. She starts explaining.

"Mikan's father was killed by the anti-alice organization, they shoot him straight to the heart" Hotaru said and pause.

Everyone gasp.

"That woman" pointing at the picture "is Tomoka Sakura, she is Mikan's mother. After Mikan's father died, they tried to kill Mikan as well. But her mother begged not too…"

Natsume and the other boys fist clench. Anna is leaning to Nonoko's shoulder for comfort. Well, Sumire is just listening attentively but you can see in her face that she also felt anger to those cold-blooded murderers and pity for Mikan.

Hotaru continues…

"The master of the anti-alice organization made her do something terrible"

(For those who read my past chapters you know already what had happened. I was just lazy to tell it again. Hehehe)

Natsume's fist clench tightly.

"Do you know when the day that Mikan blown off her room. I guess it's that day when she knows what happen in the past" Hotaru was cut-off by their questioning look.

"I just thought that she might have dreamed about it. The Eiji guy has the alice of dream. Maybe he use his alice on her"

"yeah, I remember now" Natsume said "he can make you dream about what happens in the past, preset or even the future, he can make you recall all the things that had happened and the things that will just happen" he said thoughtfully "he can kill a person too, by giving them nightmares"

All of them look at him in surprise except of Hotaru.

"The things that I will say is just a theorem" Hotaru said, they all look at her. "Mikan wants to take revenge to the master of the anti-alice organization because of her parents' death and Natsume's family as well"

Natsume throw her a what-do-you-mean look.

"Everybody knows that she's stupid and fool and she cares for all the people in the world, much to her love ones. It's just an idea"

"And…Eiji, Persona might commanded him to use his alice on her so they could use her for their own intentions" Yuu said.

"That man" Natsume murmured and storm away from the room.

Teachers lounge…

"Yuuri, didn't you get any information?" Mr. Narumi asks tensely.

"No, but they have a message for her. They said that if she wants to get her grandpa back, she must be the one to save her" Yuuri replies weakly, he got bruises all over his body, blood dripping from his arms.

"We can't do that" Mr. Misaki said "they might get her"

"I think w should send Yuuri to the hospital" Ms. Serena suggested.

The teachers look at Yuuri's state, they didn't notice before that he was in a bad condition.

"I guess so" Mr. Jinno said.

Two other teachers stood up and help Yuuri go to the hospital. After they were gone…

"What are we going to do?" Mr. Narumi said problematically.

The door bangs open, persona enters the room.

"It seems that you couldn't do anything. It's time for me to act" he said calmly.

"Wait…" Mr. Misaki said but he was interrupted by Persona's voice.

"We couldn't give her more burdens, if her grandpa dies she will blame us" he said to them.

"Okay, do what you want. Just make sure they wouldn't get Mikan" Mr. Jinno said.

Persona turns his back, satisfied to what Mr. Jinno said and he exits the room with a grin on his face.

"But Mr. Jinno…" Mr. Narumi complained.

"We can't do anything" he said seriously.

Mr. Narumi bows in defeat. Why this things need to happen?!

Back to the students…

Natsume and the others are out to find Eiji; they saw him sitting on the bench. Bad thing, Mikan is not with him.

"Hey!" Natsume shouts at Eiji.

Eiji looks at them and smile.

"Did you make Mikan dream about her parents' death?" Hotaru asks angrily.

"Why?" Eiji asks his facial expression change to a worried look.

"Did you or did you not?" Natsume asks.

"What's happening here?" a familiar voce behind them suddenly asks.

They all turn their backs and saw Mikan. She has many bruises all over her body, there's no blood but one can tell that she suffers a lot. She looks a lot paler than before.

All of them already forgot what they were really up to. Natsume get even angrier.

"What happen to you?" he asks.

"None of your business" she replies coldly. Mikan was avoiding Natsume's eyes. Scared to see the pain in his ruby eyes.

"What's happening here?" she asks again and approach Eiji.

"Did you know that Eiji use his alice n you!" Sumire shouts at her, she was going berserk.

Mikan look at Eiji questioning him. He nods and the she looks back at them again.

"So? Nothing's going to change. I should thank him for letting me see how my parents look like" she said, there's a trace of anguish in her voice.

"Why are you doing this?" Yuu asks, you can tell that he already had enough "you can't have them back, even if you will kill the guy who killed your parents, you still can't resurrect them. They are already dead; they are not going to live again!"

"that's why I'm doing my revenge. Because I can't have them, because I can't have them back!" she shouts furiously.

Their anger was change into pity. They can see through her eyes the loneliness that she feels. The spark in her eyes before had gone, it is now filled with sorrow, anger and sadness.

"We are here to help you" Anna said "we are your friends. We would help you, we want to help you"

"Do you think I would let you?" Mikan said, half-laughing. She turns her back and walks away from them.

"Why? Why can't you let us help you?" Natsume asks. Tears are flowing from his ruby eyes.

"Because I can't, because I don't want to" she replies, she can't control her feelings anymore, if they will continue it she might burst out.

"Why?" a very firm voice asks "Why can't you stop your revenge? Do you think your parents will like it? Do you think they would want to see you suffering?" Koko asks.

"You can't tell me that, you don't know them" she replies back.

"Why don't you just stop it?" Nonoko shouts.

She faces them again. "Great! Now you want me to stop. Can't all of you understand that I can't stop my revenge?" strong wind blew but it feels hot when it touches your skin. It's like water and fire. "you don't feel the same way I feel. You can't feel my anger, my longing for my parents. I'm not like all of you. I can't remember the day they were taking care of me. I don't know how warm they are. I never even remember their warmth!" Mikan said angrily.

"After your revenge, what's next?" Hotaru asks, taking all her strength to face her "are you going to be happy? Look at you! You look tired, you are pale, and you are not the Mikan I know before!"

"It's my life not yours!"

"You still have your grandpa, you still have us" Ruka said.

Mikan didn't answer.

"Do you know that you could die just using your controlling alice?" Hotaru informs her.

Mikan's eyes widen, she didn't know about that. Persona just tells her that she will only get weaker.

"What!" Eiji shriek, he can't believe it. If he knows about that, he is going to stop her first. "That's not true" Eiji said to them.

"Don't pretend that you didn't know" Natsume said.

"I really don't know" he replies.

"Let's stop this. I don't want to hear anything about this anymore. And… no one can stop me" after Mikan says that she walks away from them. Eiji follows her.

As for her friends, if they can't stop her now. They will do it, some other time…

At Eiji and Mikan…

"Mikan! Wait!" Eiji calls her; however she doesn't stop from walking "I'm sorry"

"Sorry? What for? You didn't do anything wrong" she said coldly.

"Mikan" he said almost in a whisper.

"You could have at least told me!" she yells at him.

"Sorry" he said again.

"Do you know what first came into my mind when I dream about my parents' death?" she said, tears toppling from her eyes. "I... thought that... my parents want me... to take revenge for their death. My anger got me, now I'm taking my revenge. But all I've got is pain, Natsume too, Hotaru, Ruka…all of my friends. They were hurt by my false actions" she said.

"Please, don't cry. I'm sorry" Eiji hug her tightly.

"You didn't even tell me that I could die from using my alice!" Mikan said.

"I didn't know. I really don't know. Persona doesn't tell me about that. All he made me do is make you dream about your past"

Mikan cries harder.

"Mikan, please stop crying" he says while rubbing her back"you could always stop your revenge. You could, if…you just want to"

"I won't" she said in a very low voice, you couldn't even hear her.

"What?" Eiji asks.

"I said I won't" she says louder than before.

"Why?" Eiji asks, confuse. "you already said that it didn't do you any good. Why don't you stop? Why can't you stop?"

"Because I don't want to" Mikan releases herself from his embrace "because I already started it and I can't stop. Because if I stop I don't know how would I go back to my old self. Even right now, I don't know who I am anymore" she turns her back and walk. She doesn't see the tears fall from Eiji's eyes.

"You could go back to them and find yourself. Find the real you, the real Mikan they knew" he said to her.

She wipes her tears and say "and the Mikan they knew before is not the real Mikan" she walks away.

She headed straight to her room. She was really frustrated. She wants to die, to end all her sufferings. She doesn't want to cry anymore, she was already tired of crying. But she can't die yet, not now. Not until HE is dead. He will come with her to their grave. she lies on her bed and quickly falls asleep.

Mikan's dream…

"Mikan" a soft voice whispers "Mikan" the whisper is slowly becoming louder.

Mikan opens her eyes, and she could see a very beautiful paradise. There's a water falls on the right side and the place is full of different kinds of flowers.

But she wonders to whom the voice belongs.

The voice calls for her name again "Mikan"

It seems very familiar to her, the voice of a very special person in her life. She was finding that voice, excitement filled her heart.

'_Jun'_ she thought.

"Jun" she shouts.

"Mikan" the voice came from behind her, she turns her back and a tall man with a dark green hair and emerald eyes stand in front of her.

She excitedly runs to him and hug him tightly. She was like a child longing for warmth and love.

Jun heard her cry.

"Sshh…don't cry. You know I hate seeing you cry" Jun said to her while touching her soft brown hair for comfort.

"Don't leave me, please, not now" she says pleadingly.

"I can't, I'm not a living person anymore"

"Please Jun, don't leave me again"

"I can't even if I want to I still can't"

"You said you won't leave me! That you are always here for me! But you are going to live me…again" she said to him accusingly.

"I never leave you, I'm always here" he said to her.

She doesn't reply back. Jun push her lightly, her head bows. He touches her chin and made her look up to him. He sweetly smiles at her and wipe her tears.

"Mikan, listen to me. I don't have any right to stop you from doing your revenge, but please, think about your actions first. Don't do things that you might soon regret"

"But I am already regretting the things that I have done" she said.

"Don't worry there is always a happy ending…"

End of Mikan's dream…

Mikan opens her eyes, she graze her cheeks and wipe the tears form on it. She sits up on her bed and starts crying, again. How can be life this hard? Why God need to give her too many sufferings? What did she do wrong to be in this kind of agony?

Someone talk out of nowhere "crying, why?"

Mikan look up and saw Persona standing in front of her.

"None of your business" she said to him sharply, she wipes her tears and stands up like nothing happens.

"Don't pretend that you're okay. I know you're not" he said to her bleakly.

"What do you want?" she asks him.

"You have your next mission, this time no one will accompany you"

"What kind of mission?"

"Saving someone"

"What if I say to you that I don't want to do it" she said. "You didn't tell me that I could die from using my alice. And for god's sake I don't want to die until HE is not dead yet"

"How did you know?" he got a look of brummagem surprise in his face.

"From my frie… from someone and that someone is someone that you shouldn't know" she said. She won't tell him that it was Hotaru who said to her about that, she might get into trouble if Persona knows.

"Don't worry; I know you will know it sooner or later. I guess, you've already know it sooner than I expected" he said.

"And I won't do it, I won't take any orders from you anymore" she said, standing proudly, telling him that she was not afraid of him.

"Well… if you won't do it, he will die. And I'm sure you will regret if he dies, because this he that you will be saving is someone who is so important and very known to you" he grins.

"Who?" she asks, bewildered.

"You will know later and that is if you will save him"

She suddenly feels restlessness "when and where?"

"Right now, because if you don't do it right now he might be dead tomorrow morning. Same place, where you and Natsume saved Yuuri Amano" after saying that he leaves her with one big question in her mind…

"Who is this he?" Mikan asks herself. _'…someone who is so important and much known to_ _you'_ her mind recalls.

The first person who pop-up in her mind that could possibly be kidnapped was…

"Grandpa" she whispers hoarsely.

"Oh no! Grandpa!" she quickly jumps out on her window with only one thing in her mind "I must save him!"

She doesn't that her friends were watching her every moved. Don't forget Hotaru's camera.

Hotaru's room door suddenly bangs open. It was Eiji, he was catching for his breath, sweating.

"Mikan…she was going to save her grandpa" he said breathlessly.

"What do you mean?" Hotaru asks, puzzled.

"It was her grandpa who has been kidnapped" he informs them.

All of them were at the state of shock about what they had been told.

"What!" Natsume shouts.

"We need to help her, she's going to face those cold blooded criminals all by herself and she can't use her alice anymore" Eiji said.

"Where?" Natsume worriedly asked.

"Where you and Mikan saved Yuuri Amano" he said to him.

"Me and Mikan? But that was another girl…don't tell me she's that girl" he asked, Eiji nods at him.

"We need to hurry! Talk about that later" Ruka said.

All of them leaved the room and hurriedly go at the anti-alice organization hide-out.

Mikan…

She is starting to panic, negative thoughts enter her mind. What if he is already dead? What if she can't save him anymore? What would she do now?

She run faster, far that she knows that the wind was already lifting her up. She reached her destination. There was the anti-alice already waiting for her. The master was at the center already waiting for her.

"What took you so long?" he asks.

"I just know now" she replies back, anger was eating her again. Two lives is enough reason for to kill him. Doesn't he dare to add more. "Where is my grandpa?" she asks furiously, her fist clenched.

"Inside, he is already waiting for you"

"Give him back to me!" she said with a firm tone of voice.

"Ah, ah, ah, not too fast young miss. I will give him to you, that is if you will agree with me" he said.

"What?" she asks calmly.

"You join our organization and I'll give you back your grandpa"

"Are you insane? I'm not crazy yet" she said half-laughing.

"That's your decision" he said smirking.

"Where is my grandpa" she asks again.

"Get him" the anti-alice master commands to his men.

Two of his men moved, after a minute they appear with Mikan's grandpa. He was in a very horrible state. He got no shirt and his body is mark by the beating they did to him.

"Granpa!" Mikan shouts "What did you do to him?" Mikan ask enrage, she was starting to fire up.

"He did something he shouldn't and if you don't agree with us I'll kill him and your friends"

"What friends?" she asked, confoundingly.

"Them"

A man appears and he was holding a badly ill Natsume and Hotaru, she got a slapped on her face.

"Natsume! Hotaru! Where are the others?" she asks furiously.

"Inside"

"That couldn't be Natsume, he couldn't be beaten that easily"

"But he was already beaten, take note, so easily beaten" he said smirking.

"Release them" she said threateningly.

"Why would I do that? Agree with me first"

"I said release them" they didn't know that she was already using her alice. Her eyes were fixed on the man who was holding her grandpa. _'Release my grandpa, release my grandpa'_

Little by little the man is walking forward to her.

"What are you doing?" one of his allies asks him.

Instead of answering back, he punched him straight on his face.

"What the?!" the master alice said with his cold voice. He looked at Mikan "you little scumbag!" he shouts at her.

Little did she knows that she was already been attacked. She was hardly hit on her tummy; it was like an arrow that hit her. She kneeled in pain and her connection with the man has been cut.

The man was not bewitched anymore, he was surprise when three of his allies were holding him and stopping him to do something…what? He was holding Mikan's grandpa no more.

Mikan was kneeling in pain. What was that thing that hits her? She can't find anything anywhere. Darn it! Why does she let her guard down? Darn it! She's really an idiot.

"Does it hurt? Now you made me angry!" he tells her angrily.

Mikan looked up at him not with fear but with courage. She forced to stand up and faced him.

"Did I?" she asks sarcastically "Don't worry; I'm loosing my patience too!"

It starts raining hard; a blue dragon appears behind Mikan.

"Using your alice huh? You know its consequences everytime you use it"

"Of course I know, I'm not an idiot"

"You're such a strong woman like your mother" after saying that a strong wind blew "…but you're still no match to me" then, a blue colored swallow appears (I know that swallows are colored black, just for the sake of the story its colored blue.hehehe.)

"That's what you're blustering about?" she said half-laughing. "That's nothing compare to my alices"

"Don't be so proud of yourself, you don't know what my alice can do"

The swallow flutter its wings, making a gale (a gale is a strong wind, that's what I know)

She can't breath, it is like someone or something is stroking her. She was clenching her neck, trying to get hold of her breath.

"Mikan!" her grandpa shouts.

"Shut up! You filthy old man!" one guy punch him on his stomach.

"Granpa!" she constrained herself to call out his grandpa's name "Natsume…"

The last thing she heard was someone called out for her name…

"Mikan!"

Finished it! It took me a very long time to upload this one. It's not worth the wait, I know it isn't and I am not expecting many reviews. I guess there would be just one or two. Nevertheless, there would be nothing.

Sorry if I haven't post the next chapter of The Game. But I'm going to make sure that the next chapter would be next Saturday, I'm thinking of deleting it.

For When You Feel It, I'm going to delete it already so don't wait for next chapters.

As for the next chapter of this one, it would be dreadful. Someone is going to die.

Bye bye…


	20. Chapter 20

Here's the nineteenth chapter of this story. Well, some of you might not remember the flow of the story and I'm very sorry. I haven't uploaded for months even though some of you are waiting for it. Please enjoy, I'm not sure if this one is great but I really thought about what's going to happen in it. And I'm not expecting of any reviews but thanks for those who e-mailed me to still continue this story.

Chapter 19: There is no such thing as sweet revenge.

"Mikan" a soft voice is calling out for her.

She opens her eyes and she sees is her dark surrounding. All is black not even a single light, just plain darkness.

"Am I dead?!" she confusingly asked herself.

"Mikan…" the voice called out for her again.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Me? I am you" the voice stated and laughed

"What do you mean you are me?" she bewilderly asked.

"I am Mikan…you and me" she replied back at her.

Mikan is still is confused and completely can't understand what's happening. A light figure appears. It was her?! Look exactly the same like her.

"You…are me but, where am I?" she asked her.

The other Mikan pauses for a while and thinks. Then, she shook her head.

"I don't know either. All I know is I'm here talking to you, about you, your power and your life" she said smilingly.

"What do you mean?!" she asked, couldn't hide her bewilderness.

"Well, I am here to show you who you really are and to show you your real existence she paused, thinking deeply.

Mikan interferes "About me?! But you said you are me"

"Yes, I am you. I'm the other half of you, but you don't even know about my existence, funny, isn't it?"

Mikan shakes her head and says "Yeah"

The other Mikan drown a smile on her face "Hmm…but I do know all the things about you because I am you mind, your heart and your soul…"

"So, does that mean you're the one making decisions for me?"

"No" the other Mikan instantly replied.

"What?! Ah…I can't you at all. You said you are my mind, heart and soul. Then, you are the one who's controlling me" she can no longer stand it anymore! The whole situation is making her crazy.

"Well, don't get crazy yet. I may be your mind and heart bit I'm just a part of you. You are the one who's making your own decisions in life. I'm just your conscience and I will just make things clear for you" the other Mikan informed her.

"Clear things? What things?!"

"Like your powers. O you know that you could conquer the world. Are you aware of it?" the other Mikan asked.

"Aha, but I still can't use it properly. I'm weak, weaker than anybody else even if I had the greatest power of all. I'm still weak, I can't protect them, all of them" she started crying, kneeling in despair.

"Ssshh…Don't cry Mikan" the other Mikan embraced her for comfort "Not being able to control your power, doesn't mean that you're weak because you are still learning of it. For you to use it you must have the power of your mind. You must truly know what you are doing and face the fact that it could be a danger to you"

"I know it! I'm not stupid" Mikan angrily said to her.

"Hey! Don't get angry at yourself. You must know that your friends are here to help you. Yet you do nothing but to blame yourself! You must do something for them" the other Mikan scolded her.

"But…I can't do anything" Mikan helplessly said.

"I thought you knew what your capabilities are! You should be aware of that. You can do something" after that Mikan couldn't hear anything anymore not even the feeling someone's presence. All is back, to the plain darkness, all is quite until she lost consciousness.

Mikan opens her eyes; she's back to the real world but still can't breathe. The air is still holding her tightly.

When she remembers "…you can do something…" the voice of the other Mikan is lingering into her.

"I can do something" she said to herself, she's trying to gain her strength "I must do something"

"Ah…" her voice covered the night, a conquering yet so calm voice.

She finds herself breathing, her heart is pumping heart hot and cold mixing in her, she feels so hot, it 's like afire eating her whole. She wants to tear of her clothes off. Then, it suddenly changes; she's freezing like a track load of lice falls onto her.

"Natsumeeeeeeeeee!" she shouted while embracing herself.

Back to Natsume and the others…

"Mikan? Where are you?"

"Natsume, why?" Yuu asked him with full of concern.

"I just heard Mikan called out for me" he said confusingly. His crimson eyes became so light that it bright.

"Mikan?" Hotaru asked with great tension.

Koko interferes "But Natsume we haven't heard anything" they really haven't heard anything, not even a single chirp of a bird. It's just dark and cold.

"Mikan! Where are you?" Natsume shouted insanely, he couldn't lose her, not now, never!

"Natsume" Ruka said to him worriedly while holding his shoulders.

"Natsume let's go if you really heard her called out for you then she might be in trouble" Eiji said to him calmly but still there is a trace of tension in his voice.

Then, they all hurried to where Mikan is…

Back to Mikan…

'_Come to think of it, I have my nullifying alice and their alices can't possibly work on me and I have my controlling alice too' _Mikan thought of. They have no match to her!

Mikan stand up taking all he strength. She looks up to the master of the anti-alice organization with a very fierce look and she smirks at him.

"Do you know whom you're playing at old man?" she asked him.

He smirks back at her "I know very clearly, little girl" he opened his arms wide and a very string wind is bound to hit her.

However, all the wind did is to pass by her. Well, his not that surprised at all just a little because when he first attacked her she couldn't restrained it. But now, she completely gets back to herself again.

Mikan opens her hand and there is something forming on it. It's like a ball…it's a ball formed by wind. She releases the ball and it hits the maser, he even try to black by using his blue swallow, but his swallow wouldn't comply with him.

"Aren't you forgetting something, old man? I can control anything, everything, even your alice" she stated.

"I know that pretty well, little girl" he said back to her.

"Well then, you should have known that you couldn't beat me, not even a single chance"

He smirks at her "That's why I have him and your friends" he grabbed her grandpa and pointed his fingers directly at Natsume and Hotaru.

Her eyes widen, she completely forgot about them "Don't dare…don't you dare hurt them…again!" she said furiously.

"Attack her" the master commanded his men.

One by one they came to attack her, but their alices are nothing to her, she nullifies all of them. Then, she uses the other men to fight their allies. The ground begins to shake then a big hand made of sand appears crushing all of them. Mikan is walking towards the master with his grandpa and at his master side is the man who is holding Natsume and Hotaru.

At her back, a very loud sound of moaning can be heard. The men were burning into ashes.

"Give them to me!" she shouted angrily.

The master of the anti-alice grappled her grandpa's neck then a spear made of wind formed in his other hands. He grins at her before she knows it. He already stabbed her grandpa straight to he heart.

"Gra…Grandpa…Grandpa!" she shouted while crying.

Her grandpa dies lying on the ground. The master laughs, he laughs so hard that it echoes. Then he was clutching his heart. Mikan's controlling him, the pain that he was gaining flow into his head.

"AH!" he shouted.

"Die! You should die, you monster!" she shouted at him with hatred.

The master of anti-alice cries out in pain. His bones are stiffening, wounds appearing out of nowhere, blood spilled out. Within a second he died.

Mikan approaches her grandpa. He doesn't have a pulse anymore. Mikan grazed his cheeks, hugged him tightly and cried so hard.

"Grandpa!" She screamed out for his name, tears streaming down.

"Mikan!" the voice came from behind her. She looked back to see who it was, it was Natsume! But how?! They were hold as a hostage.

She looks at the man who was holding Natsume and Hotaru. They were gone! It was all an imagination, a trick! The man in black run away but she wouldn't let him. before he could run away, she burned him to death.

"Mikan" Hotaru shouted, the others came to her aid.

She hugs Hotaru tightly "Grandpa…grandpa's dead. What should I do Hotaru?" her tears, she couldn't stop it.

Her muscles she couldn't move it, not a single of it. Her sight becomes blurred, the others are crying but she couldn't see them clearly and then she vomited blood.

"Mikan, are you alright?" Natsume asked her worriedly.

She shook her head and passed out.

"Mikan" Eiji called out for his name.

It's so short but hope you like it!


	21. Chapter 21

Thanks for the reviews. I appreciated it so much.

Chapter 20: Please…

Mikan still lies on the hospital bed for two weeks now. She's not moving not even a single finger nor opening her eyes. Some apparatus attach into her, helping her survive. The nurse came in with the doctor checking her.

Hotaru stands up from the sofa "How is she?" she asked him.

Natsume looks up at the doctor. He is holding Mikan's hand very tightly, hoping that she would soon wake up.

The doctor shakes his head "She used her alice too much. I can't do anything for her anymore. It's up to her if she still wants to lives. But it looks like she doesn't want to anymore and her body hasn't recovered yet" then they go out of the room.

Mikan's dreams…

She is sitting in the midst of nowhere. She doesn't know how many days she was staying there or where she is. All she knows is that she was waiting there for so many hours. She doesn't even get starved or thirsty. She looks around her; she can't see anything, plain darkness. She doesn't even feel lonely; it was like darkness is her. She starts crying and she doesn't know why.

A soft voice calls out for her "Mikan…" its warm hands touched her cheeks.

She looks up to see who it is "Jun" she whispered. He wipes out her tears and holds her tightly on his arms. He brushes her soft brown hair.

"If crying could wipe out your burden then don't stop crying. I'm always here by your side" he kissed her on her forehead.

"Jun…I…what happened?" she asked him, she doesn't really know.

He looks away from her "Well…you see…you tried to save them…"

Mikan interrupts him, suddenly she can remember something. She looks up to him terrified "Jun…is my grandpa okay? Are they okay, aren't they? My grandpa's okay, isn't he? Tell me, please Jun" she said to him, panicking.

He holds her hands "Mikan, they are okay. Your friends are okay but…your grandpa…he…he…"

Mikan is shaking her head furiously "No…don't tell me…no…please…don't" she's going insane.

He slaps her "Mikan! Listen to me, listen to me carefully. Even though, he's not living anymore. Don't think your alone, you are never alone and you'll never be. You still have your friends"

She hugs him tightly "Jun, is there any reason for me living?...

Back to the hospital…

Mikan is in the emergency room for 20 minutes now. All her friends are waiting outside; Natsume's waiting, praying, crying, and hoping that she would be alright. A nurse exits from the emergency room. Walking pass by them, hurrying.

Koko grabs her shoulder "Is she okay?" he asked worriedly.

The nurse shakes her head "She isn't, she's getting worse instead. The doctor is doing his best, so please just wait" then she walked away from them.

Back to Mikan and Jun…

"…is there? Tell me, I don't know" she asked him.

He rubs her back and hold her face "Mikan, there is. There's so many reason for you to still live. Don't forget, you still have your friends. Koko, Yuu, Sumire, Anna, Nonoko, Ruka, Eiji, Hotaru and you still have Natsume. Have you forgotten about them?"

Tears fall to her cheeks again "I…I don't know…I turned my back on them"

He wipes off her tears "But…they have never…they never…turn they back on you. You can still go back to them and they are waiting for you" he kissed her again n the forehead and then he vanished.

"Jun? Jun! Where are you?" she lost consciousness.

The end of Mikan's dreams…

They put Mikan back to her room. Natsume is the only one inside the room. The others went back to the academy.

He holds her hand more tightly and grazing her cheeks "Mikan, please. Wake up, please, I beg you" he cried so hard that he couldn't stop it.

"Na…Natsume….."

Hope you like this one. I guess one more chapter to go.


	22. Chapter 22

I'm really sorry for the cliff hanger. I don't intend too but my mind doesn't get worked at that time and I'm so tired. So, I just thought that it would be better that I stop there and post it. Hontoni gomen.

Last Chapter: Start Again.

"Natsume" Mikan called for her again.

Natsume hold her hands more tightly "Mikan, I'm here"

Mikan opens her eyes. The room seems strange to her. It's the complete opposite of the darkness she dreamt of. The walls are colored white with brown linings, she feels someone is holding her hands tightly. She glance at her side. It's Natsume, crying so hard that she wants to touch his cheeks but she couldn't move her hands.

Tears flow on her cheeks "Natsume…i…I" she didn't know what to say to him.

Natsume shakes his head "Don't say anything…just take a rest okay? I'll go call the doctor" he stands up, so happy that he doesn't want to leave her side. He presses 1 to connect him at the nurses station and told them that Mikan already woke up.

Mikan's doctor came in and checks on her "Your pulse backs to normal but you couldn't move some of your muscles in a while and don't try using your alice. It would be bad for you" he said to her. Mikan nods.

The doctor talks to Natsume "Don't give her any stress, if possible make her always happy. She's still emotionally hurt and don't make her move so much, it would be really bad to her. And give her foods that are easy to chew" after saying that the doctor get out of the room.

Natsume approaches Mikan "Anything hurt?" he asked her.

Mikan shakes her head and smiles to him "I'm okay, where are the others?"

"At the dorm, they were resting. I already called Hotaru, they're coming tomorrow. Why don't you rest too" he told her and wrapped the blanket around her.

"Where are you resting then?" she asked her worriedly.

he taps his chair and says to her "I'll be okay here"

"That wouldn't be okay" she gave some space on her bed "Here"

Natsume shakes his head "That's not a good idea, you need your rest"

"Please" she pleaded to him.

"Okay" he laid beside her and hug her. "If you don't woke up, I don't know what to do"

Mikan looks at his eyes, the warmness in it wraps her. Natsume takes her hand since she couldn't move it, and her hand touches his cheeks.

"Your hand is cold" he told her.

She smiles to her warmly "And you're so warm"

Natsume kisses her on her forehead "Let's sleep. Good night" and hugged her so tight that he doesn't want to let go of her.

"Good night"

Then, they fall asleep.

Morning comes…

Hotaru and the others come to visit Mikan. When they open the door, Mikan and Natsume are talking together.

"Mikan!" Anna and Nonoko shouted in unison happily and they approached her. "Here" they gave her a box fluff puffs.

Mikan happily accepts it but since she couldn't move her arms Natsume takes it for her. She could move her fingers a little though.

The others have fruits for her. "Do you want some apple?" Hotaru asked her. Mikan nods. Hotaru peels the apple for her.

"Where's Yuu and Koko?" she asked.

Eiji answers for her "They're at school, doing something, they will come here when they finish" he said to her with his always cheerful smile.

Natsume's arranging the stuffs they brought for her. He let them approach her.

"Eiji, it's good you're here"

"Yeah"

One week later, Mikan already release form the hospital and she could move now. She didn't even talk not even a bit about her grandpa.

"Let's go" Natsume said to her.

Natsume sends her back to her room, at her table there's a white jar. It's her grandpa's ashes. There are flowers surrounding it from her friends.

She couldn't stop her tears, she hugs the jar and kiss it.

Natsume holds her shoulder "Now, Mikan. We're still here. Don't forget that"

She nods "I know"

Someone knock on her door. Natsume opens it, it's Yuu. Mikan stands up and put the jar back and wipes her tears.

"Everybody is waiting for you" Yuu informed her.

They get down at the banquet hall. Everybody is there. her friends, sempai's and teachers even their head master is there. There's a banner hanging, saying 'welcome back Mikan'

She cried in happiness.

The headmaster speaks "Well, let's celebrate then, for Ms. Mikan Sakura's recovery and let's have our party for the postponed prom"

Everybody clap.

Mr. Narumi approached Mikan "Mikan, it's good to have you back. And I'm very sorry that I couldn't help you"

Mikan gives him a big warm smile "It's okay and do you remember when I was still 10 you told me that you could be my daddy?"

"Of course" Mr. Narumi smiled at her.

"Then you're my dad, right dad?" she told him.

Mr. Narumi taps her head.

"Mikan" Sumire called her.

She approaches their table.

"Don't do that again or you'll get a good beating" Hotaru told her.

They dance, eat, they just simply have fun. burying the painful past behind them. The night passed smoothly until everybody get tired. One by one they go back to their room and have rest.

Natsume sends mikan to her room. He kisses her on the forehead and his about to go when Mikan grabs his arm.

"Don't go. I want you here with me" she said to him.

Natsume hugs her.

The next day…

Mikan is going to visit Jun with Natsume but the others come with them. They pay him a prayer and have a little picnic at the forest near Jun's grave.

"Here. Have some rolls" Eiji offered Mikan.

"Thanks" she replied gratefully.

"Hey. She's my girl" Natsume said warningly to him. everybody laughs at him at so does Mikan.

Anna's cookies are entertaining them and they seem to be entertained. After finishing all their foods they climb on top of the mountain and see the sunset together.

All have big smiles on their faces. Koko have some fireworks with him and the boys lit it.

"It's for our new beginning!" Yuu shouts.

Then, they all go home together.

Ruka and Hotaru…

Ruka is in Hotaru's room. Hotaru is taking her shower while ruka is watching TV. Hotaru finishes showering.

"Aren't you showering?" she asked Ruka.

Ruka looks at her and close the TV "I am" and smiled to her and kissed her on the check.

"Hmph" is her only reply to her.

20 minutes passed and Ruka finishes his shower too. Hotaru's wearing a silk night gown and ruka is wearing a pair of checkered blue pajamas.

Hotaru is brushing her hair "Are you sleeping here?" she asked him.

Ruka hugs Hotaru from her back "Why? Don't you want too?" he whispered to her ears.

Hotaru turns around him and hug him "No, I want you to be here with me"

Ruka bend slightly to reach her lips then kissed her.

Natsume and Mikan…

Mikan just finished showering then someone knock on her door. She opens it. It's Natsume.

"I'm just checking on you" he said to her, it looks like he too just finished his showering.

"Where are you going?"

He faces her "Going back to my room" he told her.

"And who said you could?" she asked him. signing that he should come in. Natsume come in and close the door.

Mikan leans to him "I just miss you but you're so cold to me" she told him.

Natsume caresses her cheeks "I'm just thinking that you should have a rest. I miss you too, so much"

Mikan smiles at him and kissed him and then she releases from the kisses.

"Men always initiates first" Natsume told him and kissed her passionately next thing they know they are lying on the bed already.

Mikan's tracing his face by her finger tips "I love you" she told her.

"I love you more" he told her back and then they kissed again.

Finished! It's the last chapter. It took me so long finishing it. I might do a sequence, I'm just thinking of doing. Anyway, I'm not so sure yet. Hope you love this story and thanks for reading it until the end. There were chapters that are a bit boring and I know it, I'm nt stupid not knowing about that.

Thanks to those who reviewed…

Ladalada, SnowCharms, Arashi Sakura, Funny Sakura, jeje3693, karupin-san, anithsirc, sakura-hime016, Mayling Chu, j531823, Diane, Aeris, black cat girl 2006, may520, Typh, emrelovina, hend, nikkiru, aeyteenicole, natsumeluvr, natsumexmikan, blue, havenslayer, TYouhkriu, paris, sakura0038, AeseA, midnightwillcome, sakura4594, facadephazzad, xxxI'm with stupidxxx, Rukaru Xian, cupcakes, Chin-92, H20MeLoN4eva, STABILOI, Winteress, angelremy, HelenaLaVince, denslashdenise, dbzgtfan2004…

Thank you all so much for reading and for those who read this one even though didn't finished it or reviewed…thank you all so much…


End file.
